Fantastic Twins
by ShatteredxDreams411
Summary: For being twins, Alex and Elena Bennet couldn't be anymore different. Just as they're trying to live a normal life in New York, Doom comes knocking at their door. Join them as they discover adventure and friendship within themselfs as the Fantasic Twins.
1. Fantastic Twins

This is another story I'm gonna start, but don't worry I'm still continuing with Samantha Potter.

* * *

Fantastic Twins

It had been three years since Reed Richard and Susan Storm got married and five years since they became the Fantastic Four. The group was now undergoing a few changes in their lives, Susan was pregnant. Reed was overjoyed with idea, Ben would become the godfather and Johnny of course would become the uncle of the child.

"AAHH!" Shouted Susan as she was headed to the emergency room.

"It's alright Suzie; everything's going to be fine." Reed assured as she was being rolled into the emergency room.

Out of all of the things Susan had conquered this was the worse. Ben and Johnny had been waiting anxiously in the waiting room for an hour until………………….

"They're ready for you." Said the nurse.

They went inside the room to find Reed and Susan each holding a baby.

"We had twin girls." Susan said happily.

"We thought that you could help us name them." Reed said handing a baby over to Ben who was carefully holding her.

"This one looks a lot like Reed except she's got her mom's eyes." Ben said looking down at her. The baby did look like Reed; she had his black hair, white skin, and her mother's blue eyes.

"She looks like an Alex." Johnny said looking over.

"Yeah, Alexandra Alicia Richard." Reed said smiling.

"What about this one?" Susan asked holding up the baby in her hands.

"What do you want to name her?" Reed asked.

"Elena, Elena Susan Richard." Susan said looking down at the baby.

"That fits, she looks exactly like you." Johnny pointed out. Elena had all of her mother's features including her blonde hair, tan skin, and blue eyes.

Three days later the Fantastic Four bought home the new additions to the family to their apartment. Somehow news got out that Reed and Susan had the twins even to the unwanted.

"I can't believe I'm a father." Reed finally said as he and Susan were putting the twins to bed.

"Yeah, it's hard for me to believe I'm mother too. I mean it seems just like yesterday we were dating." Susan said.

"What if they're just like us?" Reed asked.

"Of course they're just like us; I mean one's got your hair Reed." Susan said.

"No, I mean what if they inherited our powers?" Reed asked.

"Reed, don't say that." Susan said trying to reassure him.

"No, I mean it Suzie, our powers went straight to our DNA, and so it shouldn't be surprising that they land up with powers." Reed explained.

"I guess you're right, but I want my girls to live a normal life and…" Susan said, but as she was saying it Reed was too busy collect DNA samples from the twins without Susan noticing.

"You're right it's nothing to worry about; let's just go bed." Reed said quickly.

"Ok, then let's go." Susan said plainly.

"Oh wait I just realized that I have a huge project to work, so you go ahead." Reed said.

"Alright, I'll see you in bed then, goodnight." Susan said before leaving the room.

"Goodnight." Reed said before rushing towards his computer.

Reed put the girls DNA inside of the computer and saw a few things that were different. He tried to see what those things were, but he fell asleep trying to do this. Then a few hours later, he heard something in the kitchen. He got a bat and walked slowly towards the kitchen. When he got there he saw someone in the refrigerator.

"Whoever you are, get out of my refrigerator and leave." Reed said calmly. The door closed and it turned out to be Johnny getting his midnight snack.

"Gez, how paranoid are you?" Johnny asked.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm the twins and everything." Reed explained.

"Dude, don't sweat it. They're gonna be fine." John reassured him.

"I guess you're right, but…"

Then they heard something break upstairs. They immediately ran up the stairs to find the window that looked out into the city, broken.

"Wake-up Suzie and Ben, while I get the twins." Ordered Reed.

Johnny did as he was told and went to their rooms to wake them up while Reed made his way to the twin's bedroom. When he got there he saw someone he didn't want to see and he was holding Alex.

"Doom" Reed said resentfully.

"Ah, Reed it's so good to see again and as a father too." Doom said.

"Give me the baby, now." Reed ordered.

"No, you see I have power with this baby and power is what I want." Doom said.

"What power exactly do you want?" Reed asked.

"The controlling kind." Doom explained.

"No." Reed said.

"Well if you don't want your precious daughter to die, then you'll do as I say." Doom coldly said.

Then all of the sudden Susan came in pushed Doom to the wall with her force field power causing him to drop Alex. Luckily, Reed stretched his arms long enough to catch her before she touched the ground.

"Johnny, grab Elena!" Reed shouted at Johnny as he was running out of the room. Johnny obeyed and took Elena from her crib and ran out of the room.

"C'mon Suzie, they've got the kids." Ben said to Susan as she was just about to break her force field.

They immediately ran out before Doom regained his strength. They all ran to the elevator to get help, but Doom had sucked out all of the electricity.

"Johnny, go get help, now." Susan ordered as she grabbed Elena.

"Alright, FLAME ON!" Johnny said before flying out.

"We've got to get the girls to a safe place." Ben said.

"Yeah, but where?" Susan asked.

"There is no safe place for them." Said a cold voice behind them.

He suddenly struck electricity at Alex leaving her motionless.

"My work is done here." Doom said coldly before leaving.

"Oh no, Alex." Susan said before starting to cry. Then all of the sudden she opened her eyes and started to cry.

"How can this be?" Ben asked in shock.

"I don't know she might've inherited some powers." Susan said.

"She can regenerate." Reed said.

Later that evening, they decided to have a meeting discussing what to do.

"I don't think it's safe for them here." Reed said.

"Then where is it safe for them?" Ben asked.

"Away from us." Reed said.

"Reed, you're not saying that we have to…" Susan said.

"Yes, I'm saying that we have to put them up for adoption." Reed said.

"Hello, we put them up for adoption, we might not see them again." Johnny pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least they'll be safe." Susan sadly said.

The team finally all agreed to put them for adoption for their safety. They did this secretly though so that none of their enemies could attack them. Reed and Susan put the girls on the door step of New York City Adoption center. They walked away wondering what would become of their daughters.

* * *

That's the first chapter of my second story, so tell me if you like it or not. My new chapter to Samantha Potter should be up soon, I have it half way done. Catch ya later

Emyrox567 P


	2. A New Life

Sorry this took so long to get out. I've had like zero time lately, so enjoy!

* * *

A New Life

The morning air was crisp, the birds were chirping and the cars of San Francisco had just woken up to go to work. The sound of honking cars, along with her annoying alarm clock had awakened her on a Monday morning. When she got the energy, she got up from her bed and headed down the stairs for breakfast. It wasn't a big home, but it was enough to fit four people, which was good because that's exactly how many people were in her family. She had a mom named Sarah, a dad named Don, and a twin sister named, Elena.

Although they were twins, they were totally the opposite of each other. Elena had shoulder length golden blonde hair with tan skin while she had shoulder length dark coal black hair with pale skin. Their personalities were different too; Elena loved to shop while she loved to be in the library as her favorite pass time. Perhaps, the only thing they had in common was their blue eyes. Her name was Alexandra Bennet and she was a science geek. Despite these differences, Alex and Elena had something in common, they were both special. Somehow they could do things that other people couldn't. Elena could control water, even freeze it. Alex on the other hand could control air; she could instantly cause a hurricane. There was also one more thing that confused her, she couldn't die. Every time she got hurt even if she cracked her skull, it would heal instantly.

Alex got down to the kitchen to find her mom making pancakes. Once Alex sat down at the small wooden table, her mom set down what looked like to be black tar in the shape of pancakes. Sarah wasn't the best cook in the world, so her dad did most of the cooking in the house. When her mom did cook even when making the simplest of things, they'd always end up burnt. Although her family wasn't perfect, they were still her family. Her dad soon came down and joined them. Don was a medical doctor that was specialized in orthopedic practices. Sarah on the other hand was a writer for a fashion magazine.

"Good morning all." Don said as he was taking his seat. Don had dark skin with green eyes and black hair. He looked down at breakfast and gave an expression that said, _do I have to eat this_, but instead he said, "Looks great, honey."

"Alex, where's your sister?" Sarah asked. Sarah had pale skin with brown eyes and blonde hair.

"I don't know. Does it look like I keep track of her schedule?" Alex said as she was barley eating her pancakes.

"Well, could you go get her? And get ready while you're at it." Sarah ordered.

Alex got up from her seat and walked straight up the stairs. Once she got up the stairs Alex went down the hall to her sister's room. Elena's room was down the hall and right across from her room. Alex knocked on her sister's bedroom door and then Elena answered it and said, "What do you want?"

"Mom wants you down for breakfast." Alex replied.

"Well, can mom wait? I'm kinda busy here." Elena said.

"What are you doing?" Alex said curiously.

"Picking out clothes for the day, you know how long that takes me." Elena said in a girly attitude.

"Yeah, like how long you used my laptop to talk to people when I could've used it to do my report." Alex said.

"Yeah, on Benny Frankie." Elena said.

"That Benjamin Franklin!" Alex corrected.

"Whatever!" Elena shouted.

"Just be down for breakfast, k." Alex said before leaving to her room.

Alex's room was almost a science lab. She has had an interest in science for as long as she could remember. Alex had a home computer on her desk, a book case for all of her science books, and a DNA sampler. The best part about her room was the window that looked out to the city of San Francisco. Alex got dressed into blue blouse showing a white t-shirt underneath, long light blue jeans, and dark blue converse shoes. After she got dressed she went to the bathroom to brush her hair, but it was already occupied by her sister who was blow drying her hair.

"Hello, I need to brush my hair!" Alex shouted over the blow drier.

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy now." Elena said pretending not to hear her.

"I can dry your hair for you." Alex said deviously.

"Really, you finally understand what I mean by labor." Elena said handing the blow-dryer to her.

"Oh no, I won't need that." Alex said.

"Ok, if you say so." Elena said putting the hair-dyer down.

Then all of the sudden Alex blew great big amounts of air from her hands causing Elena's hair to fluff up like a seventy's fro.

"Are you ready to go to the disco party later?" Alex asked while trying to hold in her laugh. Then Elena looked in the mirror and screamed, "ALEX!"

"Well, at least I'm not drenched." Elena said while Alex was laughing her head off. Then Elena suddenly took a big amount of water, with her powers from the sink and splashed it on Alex.

"This calls war." Alex said plainly. For the next ten minutes they were fighting each other using their powers. Soon their parents came rushing in to find Elena all aired out and Alex completely drenched.

"Don't explain, Alex just go use our bathroom." Sarah ordered.

Alex did as she was told and got ready in her parent's bathroom. After she was done, she put her hair in a pony tail and left to go downstairs. When she came downstairs she saw that her sister 

had straightened hair which now held a small pink barrette wearing a pink designer blouse, a turquoise short skirt, and small high heels. It was soon time to go to school, high school.

They soon walked to school, but not together. Elena always went with her preppy girly friends while Alex went with her tomboy smart friends. Elena's group always talked about make-up, boys, and most importantly, hair. Alex's group always talked about when the next comet was going to come, genetics, and physics. All of them soon arrived at San Francisco High.

High School was like a jungle. If you didn't stay with your herd, you were shutdown. The bell soon rang and it was time for science class.

"Good Morning everyone, how was everyone's weekend?" Asked the teacher, Mr.Barken.

No one answered this. Mr.Barken was a large man that looked like a professional scientist.

"Well, then let's right to business then. Can anyone tell me the laws of physics?" Mr.Barken asked the class.

"_I can't believe we're learning something so lame."_ Elena whispered to her friend.

"Lame, huh, I do believe you use one law, Ms.Bennet. Can you tell me what it is?" He asked her.

"What're talking about?" Elena said confused.

"I'm talking about the sport you play in, figure skating correct." Mr.Barken explained.

"Oh, that. Uh…Slow and steady wins the race?" Elena answered.

"No, can anyone else tell me?" Mr.Barken asked.

Alex immediately raised her hand.

"Yes, other Bennet." Barken said.

"Well, the law clearly states that nothing can stay in the air forever so it must come down." Alex said scientifically.

"Could you say that again, but in English?" Barken asked noticing that no one understood what she said.

"Oh, well what goes up must come down." Alex said.

"Very good, now I want everyone to write a list of the Laws of physics for homework tonight. You're excused." Barken said.

"So what're going to on your sweet sixteen?" Asked Alex's best friend, Amanda. Amanda had short brown hair with hazel eyes and sun kissed skin.

"I don't know; maybe go see a movie or something." Alex said as she was packing up to go to gym class.

"You mean your mom and dad isn't going to throw you a party?" Amanda asked as they were heading through the hall.

"Well they never have thrown me a birthday party, but my sister, oh boy." Alex said.

"What do mean? You guys are twins, how come they just throw a birthday party her?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's because she always had more friends than I have and every time they throw a party for both of us, I always land up somewhere on my face." Alex explained.

"Did Elena do that to you?" Amanda asked.

"No, it was her friends and on some occasions her boyfriends." Alex said annoyingly.

"Yeah, I believe that; I mean how many jerks has she dated?" Amanda said.

"I don't know, but she dated since fifth grade." Alex said as they were entering the girls' locker room.

Gym class had always been torture for everyone, except the jocks who enjoyed hitting dodge balls at the weak ones. The Gym teacher was worse she actually encouraged the pain to go on.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE NOW GET INTO TEAMS FOR DODGE BALL! IT'S BOYS ANGAINST GIRLS! NOW!!" Shouted Mrs. Young. Mrs. Young was a buff woman who looked like she could take down anybody.

Everyone immediately obeyed this and went into their teams. Then the whistle blew and everyone started throwing balls at each other. The game wasn't a game, it was a war zone. All of the boys had stronger arms than the girls, so most of them ran away from the ball. Probably the only girls who seemed to hit the balls were Alex, Elena, and Amanda.

"Look out El!" Alex warned her as a dodge ball was about to hit her head.

Time went by and the only two girls left were Alex and Elena and the two boys that were left were Ethan Craft and Andy Tucker.

"What do suggest we do?" Elena asked.

"You did cheerleading for a while right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, are you saying we should flip to hit the balls?" Elena asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. It's like you read my mind." Alex said.

Then all of the sudden Andy threw an unsuspecting ball at Alex, but luckily punched the ball back over to him and it hit him in the stomach.

"OUT!" Yelled Mrs. Young.

After Andy walked out, Ethan threw a ball at Elena. Then Elena flipped up in the air and kicked the ball at him.

"OUT! GIRLS WIN!! NOW GO HOME!!" Mrs. Young shouted at her students. All of the girls cheered and the boys grunted.

"Great job, Alex!" Amanda congratulated as Elena was pulled into her crowd.

Soon it was time to go home and everyone rushed to hang out with their friends. When Elena and Alex arrived home they saw something different about their home. For one thing a realtor was putting a for sale sign in front of their home.

"Who do you think is moving?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's Mrs. Fletcher." Alex sarcastically.

"Really that's weird, why would her for sale sign be on our lawn." Elena said not getting it.

"No, it's us you ding bell." Alex said.

"Oh, I get it." Elena said.

"Excuse me, sir I think you've made a mistake." Alex said to the man.

"Oh you're right." He said pulling out a sold sign.

"Sold." Elena said.

They immediately ran inside to find their house filled with boxes.

"Oh, hello girls." Sarah said as she was packing one of the boxes.

"Um, mom one tiny question. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US WE WERE MOVING?!" Alex said.

"Oh, right the sign was our way of telling you." Sarah said.

"Why? Though." Elena asked.

"Your father and I got transferred to New York, so we have to move as soon as possible." Sarah explained.

"When are moving, Mom?" Alex asked.

"Tomorrow." Sarah said plainly.

"MOM!!" Alex and Elena both said.

"I'm sorry honey we just found out this today." Sarah said, "Now why don't you girls go pack your rooms."

They did this without saying a word. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Once Alex got into her room she started packing everything she could. Then her phone rang, it was Amanda.

"Hey, Amanda." Alex said answering her phone.

"Hey, Alex. Why's there a sold sign outside your home?" Amanda asked.

"Because I'm moving tomorrow." Alex said.

"What?" Amanda said shocked.

"I know, I just found out today." Alex said.

"Where are you moving and why?" Amanda asked.

"I'm moving to New York because my parents got a job transfer." Alex said.

"Oh I'm sorry, don't worry we could still be friends long distance, right." Amanda said.

"Yeah, talk to you later, 'k, bye." Alex said hanging up her phone.

Dinner time was time when the Bennet family got together and talked nonstop, but tonight no one spoke a word. The next morning everyone woke up bright and early for the movers. When Alex came down for her usual breakfast she saw that the movers took the refrigerator.

"Dad where's food?" Alex asked.

"Oh, don't worry Hun we're gonna eat on the way." Don explained and Alex went back upstairs to grab her things before the movers did.

She got her messenger bag and put her laptop, phone, and her notebook.

"Alex! Elena! It's time to go!" Sarah called out.

Alex went downstairs to find her mom and dad waiting by the door.

"Where's Elena?" Sarah asked.

"I'm coming." Elena said as she was heading down the stairs.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Don asked.

"I guess." Alex said sadly.

They went inside their grey Accord and drove off. As they were driving off Alex wondered if their new life would be any better.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hoped you liked it! Please read my other story Samantha Potter. See ya!

Emyrox567


	3. A Life in New York

A Life in New York

The trip was long and hardly bearable. The plane trip was chaos, there were crying children, chattering mothers, and what was worse her sister was babbling on her phone saying the same things over and over again.

"Oh no she didn't!" Elena said as she was on the phone, "no…OMG…oh no she didn't!"

"For Petes sake, STOP!" Alex said trying to stop her.

"_Fine_. Sorry my sister is making hang up again." Elena said, "No you hang up. No you. I did it last time! No you—"

"No, me!" Alex said as she took the phone and hung it up.

"What is it with you?!" Elena said frustrated.

"Sorry, I'm just…frustrated…because Mom and Dad didn't bother to tell us we were moving until the last second." Alex explained.

"I know what you mean, I had to break-up with my boyfriend because this." Elena said.

"You were dating someone else, again?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't you know me by now?" Elena said.

Alex ignored her, got her laptop out, and focused on it.

"What game are you playing?" Elena asked.

"It's not a game; it's a camera from a satellite in space." Alex answered still having focus on her laptop.

"Whoa, they actually let you see one of those!" Elena said excitedly.

"Um…actually I kinda…hacked it." Alex said.

"How can you hack something like that?! More importantly, how can you hack anything?!" Elena said shocked.

"There are ways." Alex said.

"Dang, you're like a super genius girl or something." Elena said.

"Yeah, well I'm no Reed Richards." Alex said.

"That's for sure. By the way who's Reed Richards?" Elena asked.

"Reed Richards is one of the greatest minds in the world, how could you not know about that." Alex said.

"Maybe because I don't read science book every day." Elena said.

"You should still know him anyway! I mean he is Mr. Fantastic!" Alex said.

"Oh yeah him! He married Invisible Woman. I'm surprised they don't have any kids." Elena said.

Four hours had passed since they had left San Francisco and they were finally there, New York. Alex and Elena grew up in the city, but not in a city like this. The buildings were bigger than the ones in California, the population was bigger, and there were a lot more cars in the streets. Once they were out of the airport, their parents rented a car and they headed toward their new home.

"So, is our house going to be a house or an apartment?" Elena asked while they were in the car.

"It's going to be an apartment, but it's like a house inside a building." Sarah explained not making any sense.

"Like a penthouse?" Alex said.

"Yeah, exactly like a penthouse!" Sarah said.

"Ok, as long as I have my own room." Elena said in relief.

"What school are we going to?" Alex asked.

"New York City High School." Sarah answered.

"How long is this traffic gonna take?" Elena asked impatiently.

"I don't know, but it looks like you girls will need to learn to walk the streets of New York." Don said.

An hour had passed, the traffic finally cleared and now they walked into the building of their new home. The lobby was more peaceful than the city itself; it had a golden fountain in the middle of it, sofa couches that surrounded it and a popcorn stand. When Don and Sarah got the keys all of them headed up to the apartment. The apartment was connected to the elevator, so when the elevator doors opened they saw a huge living room with a window overlooking the city. The living room had long blue couches, a flat screen TV, and a kitchen off to the side. It also had a dining table next to the giant window. The kitchen was a bit smaller than the living room; it had an island in the middle, clear granite counter tops and a silver refrigerator.

"Wow Mom, Dad. I didn't know you guys could afford stuff like this." Alex said in shock.

"Yeah well the companies we work for decided to pay for it all when they heard that, we accepted their offer." Don said.

"Go Medical and Fashion companies." Elena said.

"Why don't you girls go start unpacking, ok?" Sarah suggested.

They did as they were told and went into the hall to their rooms. Alex's room, still filled with boxes, had a window that too overlooked the city; it was also bigger than the one in California. It had spiral stairs that led up to a small loft where she could do her studies, an enormous walking closet, and a clear blue cordless phone. For the next few hours Alex spent her time unpacking everything she needed. By the time it was dinner she had finished, but however Elena took a longer time with hers because she had many, uncountable, things to unpack.

"Hey El, it's time for dinner." Alex said as she approached her sister's door.

"Ok, hang on." Elena shouted back.

"What are you doing in there? Besides unpacking." Alex asked.

Elena didn't answer, so Alex decided to go and find out what she was doing. She went inside her room to find that it was already unpacked. It was a lot more girly than Alex's; it looked like you had just entered France in one room. It had a fancy white dresser with a red satin chair, a light pink bed with many laces and it had window doors that led to a balcony.

"_If she's done unpacking then what is she doing that's so important?" _Alex thought to herself. "El where are you?"

"I'm out here." Elena shouted back. Alex followed Elena's voice and found her on the balcony staring at something in the sky.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"I saw something in the sky earlier, so I'm trying to catch it again." Elena said as she was still staring into the sky.

"What did it look like?" Alex asked.

"Actually, it looked like two things fighting. One was in some cloak or something and the other was on fire." Elena answered.

"Are you sure didn't hit your head anywhere? Because this sounds a little…made-up." Alex said.

"I didn't hit my head anywhere and it was real. I know it." Elena said.

"Well, c'mon it's time for dinner." Alex said not believing her.

Elena followed Alex to the dining table to find pizza was for dinner.

"Sorry, I didn't get to cook anything fancy or anything because of all of this packing." Don said as he entered the room.

They sat down to eat their pizza and engage in different conversations.

"Your mother and I used to live in New York when we younger and we got married here too." Don said as he was taking his first bite.

"Yeah and then when we decided to adopt you girls we you could use a more peaceful life." Sarah said.

"So…what's the school like here?" Alex asked nervously.

"Well it's like your ordinary high school; you know…groups and stuff like that." Don explained.

"What your father means is that it's more focused on education." Sarah said.

"Wait there is gonna be tons of geeks there?" Elena asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Don said.

"But don't worry there's still an athletic department there too." Sarah said reassuring her, "Now listen; you have to walk to school, but together."

"But Mom what if someone sees me with her?" Elena said.

"Well that's going to be too bad then because I am not you girls walk these streets alone." Sarah said clearly.

"Fine." Elena said disappointed.

"Besides El we don't any of these people, so it doesn't matter." Alex pointed out.

"Well you girls better get some shut eye; you start school tomorrow." Don said.

"Ok, goodnight." They both said at once and headed off to bed.

Alex went to bed that night wondering if high school life would be any different for her. As she was sleeping she heard crashes outside her window and her sister's voice.

"C'mon get up Alex you're gonna miss it!" She said acting like a five year-old on Christmas morning.

"What is it?" Alex asked in a grumpy voice.

"Hurry, come with me, now!" Elena said in a rushed voice.

"Fine, but if it's something stupid again you're gonna wake-up with a few bruises." Alex threatened as she got up from bed.

Elena grabbed her by the arm and led her back to her balcony.

"Oh not this again." Alex said.

"No, really it's there this time." Elena said pointing to the two figures that she described.

"Don't worry El; it's just the Flaming Torch fighting Doom." Alex explained.

"Yeah I know that, but you never get to see this every day." Elena said.

"Not unless you live in New York. I'm going back to bed." Alex said as she was heading back inside.

Suddenly, a fire ball was heading in their direction. Luckily, Alex realized this at once and turned around and created an airfield that blew the fire ball in the other direction.

"Hurry, close the doors and shut the curtains!" Alex ordered once she realized what she had done.

Elena did this at once and quickly.

"Now just stay down and stay quiet." Alex said.

Her heart was beating harder than ever before now. Alex had never done something like this before ever since she discovered her powers.

"Ok, I think they're gone." Elena said peeking through the curtains, "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know…I just…reacted." Alex answered.

"Well, as long they didn't see us we're good." Elena said.

"Don't tell mom and dad." Alex said.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Well because you know how'd they react? Remember when we got our powers? They totally freaked." Alex explained.

"Oh yeah that was not a happy day. Ok I won't tell mom and dad." Elena said.

"Do you promise?" Alex said.

"I promise." Elena said.

"Ok I'm going to bed, goodnight." Alex said as she left the room.

The next morning Alex got up, still very tired, from her annoying beeping alarm clock. She got up, got ready and headed down the hall to find, to her surprise, Elena watching TV.

"What are doing up?" Alex asked.

"I couldn't sleep since last night." Elena explained.

"Relax El, no one saw us." Alex tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, but what if someone did? What if it was someone that we didn't want to know we had superpowers?" Elena said nervously.

"Where are going with this?" Alex asked.

"I'm just saying, what if Doom saw us?" Elena said.

"Did you see him look our direction?" Alex asked nervously.

"Well I think that I saw him look at us for a split second while you did your airfield thing." Elena said almost trembling.

"OH MY GOD! Are you saying he knows?" Alex shouted.

"He might; there was a lot to see in one second." Elena said.

"If he did see we're going to have to lay low for awhile." Alex advised.

"We're already laying low. So do we have to go lower?" Elena asked.

"Possibly, I don't know. Let's just get ready for school." Alex said.

"Good Morning girls—Elena you're up early." Don said as he came into the room.

"Yeah…well I couldn't wait for my first day at my new school." Elena lied.

"So what do you two want for breakfast?" Don asked.

"I'll just have cereal." Alex said.

"Yeah, same here." Elena quickly said.

They rushed toward the pantry to go get their cereal boxes. Alex got Cheerios while Elena got Lucky Charms.

"Lucky Charms?" Alex said plainly.

"What? I need my sugar." Elena said.

They ate their breakfast and then headed out to into the city. New York was much different than California. For one thing they hadn't seen so many News Stands in their lives and there were defiantly not as many people. It was hard for Alex and Elena to stay together without getting lost at least two times.

"Let's take the bus." Elena said pointing at a bus stop.

"Yeah, but that might take longer than walking." Alex said.

"But my heels are killing me!" Elena complained.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before putting on high heels." Alex pointed out, "Fine."

They got on the bus and sat down in the two nearest available seats. The bus looked like what any city bus would look like. It had four blue seats in each row and it wasn't the cleanest place in the world. It had grim almost everywhere and they were bits of gum under each seat.

"I can't to drive." Elena said.

Thirty minutes past and Alex took a look at her watch.

"Oh no were going to be late to school, c'mon let's get off the bus." Alex said as she started to get off the bus. Elena followed her and said, "And how do we get to school on time without transportation?"

"We run." Alex said with a grin.

"No you said we had to lay low." Elena whispered.

"Not if were seen." Alex said glaring at her.

"Fine, hold my hand." Elena said holding out her hand. Alex did this immediately and they were no longer visible to the public.

"_Ok, now hang on." _Alex whispered. Then all of the sudden a gust of wind went by and she started running at least more than one-hundred miles an hour. They soon arrived at school. Before going inside they went behind a tree to go visible again.

"I hate it when you do that. It always messes up my hair." Elena said while trying fix her hair.

"Hey, it got us to school on time didn't it? And in one minute flat." Alex said as she was walking into the school.

Classes were just as dull as the ones back home. Science wasn't as bad though the teacher tried to make it fun.

"Hello Class how was your weekend?" Mrs. Skylark would say at the beginning of each class, "Alright now today were going to learn the basics of Unisia. Can anyone tell me what inertia is?"

Alex raised her hand up immediately.

"Yes, Ms.Bennet." She said.

"Inertia is the resistance of an object that has to change its state of motion." Alex answered.

"Correct and very well educated answer." Mrs. Skylark commented.

She went on and on how people deal with inertia until the bell rang for lunch.

"So what do you think is for lunch?" Alex asked.

"I don't know probably something that's fresh." Elena said.

"Yeah, maybe it's—"

Alex had bumped into a boy and dropped everything she was holding.

"I'm so sorry." Alex said as she bent down to get her stuff.

"Oh no, the fault was mine. I wasn't watching where I was going." Said the boy as he was bending down to help her. The boy had almond colored eyes with short dark blonde hair with brown highlights and sun kissed skin, "I'm Kyle by the way. Kyle Hawkins."

"I'm Alex. Alex Bennet and this is my sister, Elena." Alex said as she got up.

"Are you guys new here?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah we just transferred here from San Francisco, California." Alex explained.

"So, you want to sit with us?" He asked.

"Sure." Elena said before Alex could say anything.

They followed Kyle to the cafeteria where there were many circular tables. From the looks of it, it looked like any high school lunch. They got their lunches and headed towards a table in the back of the cafeteria.

"This is my cousin, Kia." He said pointing at a girl with brown hair and pale skin, "My friends, Dylan and Nick." He pointed at a boy with curly brown hair with tan skin and a boy with black hair and dark skin, "Guys this is Alex and Elena, they're new here."

"So how do you like New York so far?" Kia asked.

"It's interesting. I've never seen so many buildings in my life." Alex said.

"Yeah, New York's filled with so many surprises that it's not even surprising anymore." Dylan said.

"Yeah, I mean you got all these superheroes running around and not to mention super villains. You'll get used to it." Nick said.

"So where do you live?" Kyle asked.

"We live in those new apartments on Main Street." Elena said.

They talked throughout lunch and the rest of the day. Alex had a feeling that there would be finally something else they had in common, the same friends. After school they decided to walk home since there was no rush.

"So, do you want to go shopping?" Elena asked.

"But we have homework." Alex pointed out.

"Alex…poor, poor Alex. You need to learn how to have fun." Elena said.

"Isn't doing experiments fun?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I'm gonna say this once and for all, You-Need-Help." Elena said.

"What just because I like to go to the library instead of a party I need help." Alex said.

"I' m just saying you could use a little fun in your life." Elena said.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I could start putting hair down. What do think?" Alex turned around to ask Elena, but she was gone, "El, where are you?"

"ALEX, HELP!" She heard Elena say above her. When she looked up she saw Doom holding Elena against her will.

"Hold on El! I'll call for help!" Alex said as she got out her phone, but Doom struck his electricity at her phone and destroyed it, "Hey, that hurt!"

"Why don't you go and run off with your little friends." Doom said coldly.

"Fine, I'll go." Alex said before walking off. _"Ok, just hang tight El. I'll go get help." _There was also another thing they could both do; they could speak to each other in their minds.

"_Ok, but hurry I have no idea where he is taking me." _Elena said in her mind.

After he left Alex ran to the nearest pay phone to call the police.

"Hello, this New York City police department—" Said a woman on the phone.

"Yes, I need help my—"

"Sorry were not here right now just leave message after the beep." Said the woman on the phone.

"Dang it!" Alex said annoyed and worried at the same time as she slammed the phone. "_Maybe I could save her. He's probably not too far from here, but how do I catch up to him?" _

As she was thinking her mind got caught on an idea: using her power to fly.

"_Maybe I can fly so fast that no one can see me." _She thought to herself.

Alex started testing that theory by concentrating really hard air. Soon she found herself off the ground and flying. Then she zoomed up in the air to find her sister.

* * *

Haha Cliffhanger! Anyway thanks for reading!

Emyrox567


	4. A Daring Rescue

A Daring Rescue

Alex flew in the direction that Doom was flying in and in the fastest and sneakiest way she could. The last thing she wanted was to be seen doing her ability in public. She soon saw Doom and Elena struggling to get out of his clutches. Alex stopped immediately and hid behind a building. She looked out and saw him go underground into the place she hated the most, the sewers.

"_Oh no, why the sewers?"_ Alex thought to herself, _Alright don't worry, El I'm going in anyway._

She waited until he closed the entrance way for the sewers, then she landed swiftly on the ground. Alex then walked to the entrance way where Doom was holding Elena captive. She opened the plate and unwanted smells came charging for her nose.

"Why me?" Alex moaned to herself.

She jumped in hoping she wouldn't make any sounds for Doom to hear. Alex landed in a small stream of dirty water.

"_Why is it so small?" _Alex asked herself because she expected sewer water to be bigger, _"Doom must have a secret layer somewhere. Maybe if I follow the stream, I'll find him." _

Alex followed the stream and came to a long and empty trench that had a pipe line in the shape of hanging bars used in gymnastics. It was too high to reach for a regular jump, so went she jumped for the bar she had the air support her to get to the bar. When she reached the bar she swung off and landed on the other side of the trench. She walked a little distance to find a huge platform that had computers, cameras, and technology in the world a person could want.

Then in the middle of the room she saw Elena, unconscious, tied to a giant pole. Elena soon woke up to find that she in an unfamiliar place.

"Where am I?" Elena asked.

"You're in my new layer, Susan. It's a lot more efficient than the last one." Doom said coldly.

"How bad was the last one?" Elena asked.

"You should know. You and friends destroyed it last time!" Doom shouted at her and the electricity flickered.

"Okay, I was just asking. By the way I'm not Susan." Elena said.

Doom chuckled a bit and said, "What do you mean you're not Susan? You look like Susan and you talk like Susan…in high school."

"Which Susan are we talking about here?! I know a lot Susans, just give me the full name and maybe I can answer your question." Elena said calmly.

"Susan Storm Richards." Doom said.

"Sorry, I've never met that Susan. Can't help you there, but why did you capture me in the first place?!" Elena said a little frustrated.

"Because I thought you were Susan, so it would draw the Fantastic Four here to their doom." Doom said coolly, "Who are you anyway?"

"Why should that be any of your business?!" Elena said with her voice rising a little bit.

"Because I think that I saw somewhere before, about sixteen years ago." Doom explained.

"Ok, now I seriously have no idea what you are talking about." Elena said.

"YOU WILL TELL ME WHO YOU ARE OR YOU'LL KNOW IT FEELS TO BE ELETRICUTED!" Doom demanded.

"Ok, ok just few moments to think about this." Elena said sounding a little afraid.

"Fine. You've got five minutes." Doom snarled.

"_Psst…El." _Alex said to her in her mind.

"_Oh, Alex you brought the police didn't you!" _Elena thought excitedly.

"_Not exactly," _Alex thought, _"I came alone." _

"_Are you crazy?! This guy's dangerous!"_ Elena responded angrily.

"_Relax, I've got a plan." _Alex assured.

"_Ok, so what's the plan?" _Elena asked.

"_First, take the water out of my water bottle." _Alex ordered.

"_Uh, but you drank out of it though." _Elena moaned.

"_El, desperate times call for desperate measures. Now when you get the water, freeze it and make it sharp." _Alex explained.

"_You want me to cut my out! What if he sees me?!" _Elena panicked.

"_I'll try to distract him, meanwhile you cut those ropes." _Alex ordered.

"So are you ready to tell me your name?" Doom asked evilly.

Then Alex sped across the room and back.

"What was that?!" Doom said demandingly.

"What are talking about?" Elena said as she was trying to cut the ropes without him noticing.

"That sudden gust of wind, it flew right past me!" Doom said.

"Are you sure you're not hallucinating?" Elena teased.

Then this time Alex sped in circles across the room and kept doing it until Elena was ready.

"Looks like I'm out of here!" Elena said before running for the door.

Alex got up from her hiding place and ran for the door with Elena.

"WAIT YOU THE ONE THAT WANTED TO CALL THE POLICE!" Doom shouted.

"Yeah and they're on their way right now!" Alex lied.

"Wait, you told me you came al—"

"I told you I came with Al." Alex said trying to get Elena to play along.

"Right Al the policeman. Well anyway we have to go." Elena said.

"IT'S TIME TO DISPOSE OF YOU BOTH!" Doom shouted before let out an electrical surge.

Alex went in front of Elena so she wouldn't get hurt, but before it could touch them a force field went in front of them.

"Great job, Alex; you're doing without using your hands." Elena commented.

"Yeah, but the problem is I'm not doing it." Alex said confused.

"If you're not doing it then who is?" Elena said curiously.

Then Alex pointed at the four figures at the door way they both knew at once that it was the Fantastic Four.

"Picking on a couple teenagers and I thought you weren't gonna go any lower." Invisible Woman said.

"Ah Susan, you didn't tell me you had a twin." Doom said.

"Well I don't have a twin." Invisible woman said.

"We're just gonna go now, so you guys can do your stuff." Elena said as she tried to sneak away.

"No one's going anywhere until this battle's over!" Doom shouted as he closed all of the possible exits.

"Elena, let me tell you the first rule of escaping; don't anyone you're escaping!" Alex said frustrated.

"Well sorry there are no rule books around here!" Elena shouted.

"Please girls this isn't the time argue." Mr. Fantastic said breaking up the argument.

"While we're dealing with Doom, why don't you girls sit out for a while?" The Human Torch suggested.

"No, it's alright were fine." Alex said before Doom struck lightening in front of them, "On second thought we'll be over here."

"Ben go and protect them while we deal with Doom." Mr. Fantastic ordered.

They sat down in a corner where they wouldn't be harmed and waited until everything was over.

"It's our first day in New York and we're already in trouble." Alex said bothered.

"I don't remember a day when were in this much trouble except that one day." Elena said.

"And what day was that?" Alex asked.

"Remember when kids at school were picking on you? You like did something, what exactly did you do?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. I'll I remember is getting mad and causing everything to go cloudy. What did you see from your view?" Alex asked.

"Well you did look mad and your eyes they changed somehow. They were clouded and the winds got stronger. Luckily I calmed you down." Elena explained.

"What did you do?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, somehow I put water around your ears and that might've triggered something." Elena explained.

"So, what you kids talking about?" The Thing said going into the conversation.

"Um, we were talking about…" Elena said trying to think.

"How late we are to get home and by the way El what time is it?" Alex lied.

"It's six O'clock." Elena said as she was looking at her phone for the time.

"You had your phone the whole time!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Elena said.

"You could've called help earlier!" Alex said frustrated.

"Well you could've too." Elena argued.

"Uh, hello phone got blown up. Which reminds me _somebody_ owes me a new phone!" Alex shouted.

"Relax Alex we can find another way out of here." Elena assured.

"Hey Ben, you don't think that any of this stuff can be hacked do you?" Alex asked curiously.

"Well if you have the equipment and you know how to hack, yeah." The Thing said.

Alex immediately got her laptop out of her backpack and started typing in codes.

"You're doing that hacking thing again, aren't you?" Elena said relieved.

"Wait you know how to hack?! How old are you?" He asked.

"Fifteen and going on sixteen in a week." Alex said having her full concentration on her laptop.

Then the lights flickered on and off.

"He's doing it again, isn't he?" Elena asked.

"Nope that's me. I'm in the system and in one minute flat, it's a record." Alex said.

"How long until you have the doors open?" Elena said looking over on to her laptop.

"I don't know I have to trigger everything to see where the doors are." Alex explained.

"Alex these inventions might be dangerous." Elena said worried.

"You've got any better ideas?" Alex said, but Elena didn't answer, "Ok just stay cautious."

Then Alex put in a code and pressed ENTER. They weren't sure what it did, but all they knew is that it did activate the doors. Then they heard bombs going off from the other side of the room where they saw Doom and Mr. Fantastic fighting.

"Alex, turn it off!" Elena ordered.

Alex put in another code to turn it off and looked at the other codes.

"How long is it going to take you?" Elena moaned.

"I'm going as fast as I can and it would be helpful if you stop moaning." Alex said.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm missing a fashion show on T.V." Elena said.

"If you could better then you try." Alex challenged, handing her the laptop.

"Fine!" Elena said before she looked at the laptop, "Oh boy this is gibberish."

Then Elena started typing in numbers and to their surprise she got the doors open.

"Which code did you type in?" Alex said surprised.

"I put the numbers in order and I typed in the alphabet." Elena explained making Alex think, why didn't I do that.

Then right after Alex put her laptop back in her backpack, a machine on fire came in their direction. All of them immediately moved out of the way in time, but Alex could still feel something burning on her arm. When she looked at it she saw that some fire flew on her arm and it was burning her skin.

"_El!" _Alex whispered.

"What." Elena said.

"_My arm is on fire, could you put it out?"_ Alex said.

"Wait couldn't you put it with air?" Elena asked.

"No, I'll make it bigger instead." Alex said paranoid, "And make sure you're not seen."

Elena then made water appear from thin air and put out the fire.

"How long do you think it'll take to heal?" Elena asked.

Then the severe burn instantly turned back to healthy skin.

"Maybe a few seconds or so." Alex sarcastically.

"No offense Alex, but that was just plain creepy." Elena pointed out.

"I'll say." Said a voice from behind them, "How'd you do that?"

Their heads immediately turned and they saw it was the Human Torch.

"Uh…" Alex had no idea what to say to this.

"Well, she's done that for as long as I've known her which is my whole life." Elena explained.

"And you how were able make water appear?" He asked; it was clear that he had been watching them for some time now.

"It was…a magic trick I learned a long time ago." Elena lied.

"Did you guys get hit by a comet or something?" The Human Torch asked.

"No." They both answered at once, and then Alex spoke, "I think we better get home, El, before Mom freaks out."

"Yeah, she is not pretty when she freaks out." Elena added.

"Yeah, you might as well go now since he just disappeared." The Human Torch said.

They looked over where they were fighting to find that he was gone.

"Anyway thanks, bye." Alex said as they were leaving the room.

"I wonder how Doom could've confused you with Invisible Woman." Alex said once they were out the door.

"Yeah, I mean we both might be blonde, but were not like twins, are we?" Elena said confused.

"Well, I'll have to admit that you do have some features of her, but sure you aren't twins considering she's like way older than you." Alex explained as they approached the trench.

"How did you get across last time?" Elena asked.

"I jumped." Alex said plainly.

"Well, I need your help then because I can't jump as far as you." Elena pointed out.

"Ok, hold my hand." Alex said holding out her hand.

Then unlike last time she completely jumped over the trench using air to support her and Elena. Except this time someone unwanted was on the other side.

"So you were the one that made the airfield last time." Said a cold voice behind them.

They turned their heads to find it was Doom floating out of the trench.

"So, you know, what's your plan with this?" Alex asked.

"_Alex what are doing?!"_ Elena whispered.

"Most likely to go against the Fantastic Four." Doom answered evilly.

"As usual, c'mon El." Alex said before turning her back.

All of the sudden Alex felt worse than she ever felt before. She felt like her whole body was being shocked to death, Elena soon realized that Doom was electrocuting her. Then Alex felt a little faint and fell down to the ground.

"ALEX!" Elena shouted as she went to pick Alex up, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! KILLING MY TWIN SISTER!"

Elena was now furious, she got storms of water and splashed at him and he crash landed into the wall. Then she picked up Alex, turned invisible and ran for the exit. She kept running and running until she couldn't run anymore. Elena had no idea where the exit was because she was knocked out during this time. She rested Alex against the sewer wall and waited for her to wake up. Then Alex started coughing.

"Wow that hurt." Alex said under her breath.

"Alex, are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, just a little sparky." Alex answered.

"Here have some water." Elena offered while handing her a water bottle.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Alex, after you went out…I knocked him into the wall with tons of water." Elena explained.

"Really, you've never done that before." Alex said surprised.

"How did it feel?" Elena asked.

"It felt familiar for some reason." Alex said unsure.

"Familiar? Well anyway we have to go before he finds us again." Elena advised.

They got up and went up back to the city. When they walked out, they realized that they would have to come up with a story on why they were late getting home. The worse thing was that they would now have to watch their backs for more danger that might hit them.

Thanks for reading and sorry this took so long to get out. I'm on summer vacation now so I'll have a lot more writing time.

-Emyrox567


	5. A Friend Finds Out

Sorry this took so long to get out, I just had a major writers block. Enjoy!

* * *

A Friend Finds Out

They got home one hour later looking like they just got out of the mud pool. Alex slowly opened the door, hoping that their parents wouldn't hear, they tip-toed quietly inside. The apartment was dark and quiet now, there was nobody inside.

"Where are mom and dad?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea," Alex said as she headed into the kitchen, "let's check if they left any messages on the phone."

They went to the phone, pressed a few buttons and it said, "You have one message sent today at 3:36 pm from Sarah Bennet BEEP, Hey girls I have to stay late today because _somebody _forgot to send my story to the editor and now I have to do it in person, so I'll be home by ten. Your father's going to be late too; he had to do an emergency surgery. See you girls tonight, bye."

"Thank god," Elena said relieved, "we don't have to make up any more stories for the day."

"Yeah, no kidding," said Alex, "I'm going to bed."

"It was little weird that Doom captured me because he thought I Susan Richards," Elena said.

"Yeah, but remember 'to lead them to their doom,'" Alex mocked, "How lame was that."

"Very true, but I feel like there's more to the story," Elena said, "I mean we're talking about Doom here, the guy who electrocutes people for fun and has a thirst for power."

"Calm down Elena, I think your brain's kind of suffering from too much thinking," Alex said before going into her room, "good-night."

"'Night," said Elena.

Alex went to sleep that night feeling uneasy and fearing what would happen next. As she slept she dreamt about a sad couple leaving two babies on the doorstep of an orphanage and flashbacks of what happened that day.

Meanwhile at the Baxter Building……

The Fantastic Four comes home after a long day of work. Meanwhile Johnny immediately went to the television to watch more extreme sports.

"When will you watch anything else," Susan said.

"When pigs fly," Johnny said while still having full concentration on the T.V.

"Relax Sue, just ignore him," Reed advised.

"I've been trying to ignore him for thirty-one years, has that worked?" Ben said sarcastically.

"Hey let's face it Ben," Johnny said sounding a little serious, "I might never leave you alone."

Then Ben started to charge at him, but Reed and Susan blocked him.

"Relax Ben, he's just joking," Susan tried to assure him.

"Man you guys remind me of those two girls we saved earlier," Reed said, "more than once they kept bickering."

"Yeah, it was like looking in a mirror, huh Sue," Johnny teased.

"Somehow those girls looked familiar," Reed said.

"I don't know about that, but one of them was like a super genius like you Reed," Ben told Reed, "I mean she's fifteen and already knows how to hack."

"That's not even the half of it, I saw her get a third degree burn and it healed like three seconds later," Johnny said sounding a little freaked out.

"How's that possible?" Susan said.

"I don't know, but you guys are going to have to figure this out on your own," Reed said as Johnny and Ben had shocked faces.

"What do mean 'on our own'?" Johnny said nervously.

"Susan and I are going to a Science Convention in California tomorrow," Reed explained.

"And you tell us this now!" Ben said frustrated.

"It was short notice and they sounded like they really needed us," Susan said.

"Well how are rocky and I going to figure out something that requires thinking!" Johnny shouted.

"You guys just need to figure if they been like this their whole lives and when I get back I'll do the computer work," Reed assured.

It took some reasoning to finally have them accept this mission, but they finally gave in.

The next morning at the Bennet residence…….

Alex woke up that morning with her whole body throbbing from yesterday.

"Alex wake-up!" Elena shouted at her.

"I'm up!" Alex said sounding grouchy.

"Well you better hurry, we're leaving in five minutes," Elena nagged.

Alex was really awake now she got up as fast as she could and put on a top, jeans, and sneakers. She did the same routine she did every morning except she forgot to put her hair in a ponytail.

"Good morning, Alex, you're up later than usual," Sarah greeted as she enter the living room.

"Yeah, well I had a long day yesterday," said Alex.

"We'd better get going before we miss the subway," Elena said.

"There's a subway that leads to school?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I saw it when we were walking home," Elena explained.

"Whatever let's just go," Alex said while grabbing her books.

"You girls have a good day," Sarah said as they closed the door behind them.

The trip to school was a lot more durable than yesterdays trip considering all they had to do was ride the subway to school. Elena didn't enjoy the subway as she did with walking, but it was easier. They got to school ten minutes early this time.

"Good now I can put my books in my locker," Alex said sounding happy.

"Yeah, great," Elena said sarcastically.

As they were entering the school they bumped into Kia.

"Hey guys," said Kia.

"Hey Kia," they both said at the same time.

"So did you guys catch the game last night?" Kia asked.

"No, we were busy last night," Elena said.

"Plus we don't watch much sports," added Alex.

"Yeah well Kyle and I are kind of obsessed with sports it's something we have in common," Kia explained.

"I see," said Alex, "well anyway we have to get to class, see you at lunch."

"Ok, bye," said Kia.

They walked all to their first class which was science.

"Good morning class," said Mrs. Skylark, "today we're going to be working with chemicals, now I've already assigned lab partners, so be ready to move."

She read off a piece of paper used for attendance.

"Nick Gregory and Angelina Hansen."

"Alex Bennet and Kyle Hawkins."

"Jenna Stuart and Hannah Vern."

"Elena Bennet and Dylan Carr."

As she kept reading the names everyone was switching seats. Alex left Elena and made her way to Kyle.

"Hey, Kyle," Alex greeted.

"Hey, Alex," Kyle replied.

"Now class your assignment is to create a chemical reaction, you may begin," Mrs. Skylark said.

"So, what kind of chemicals should we use?" asked Kyle.

"I don't know maybe we should use this one," said Alex as she was holding up a blue vile.

"And this one," he said as he was holding up a green vile.

They both poured them at the same time and it started foaming.

"So, what kind of music do you like?" Kyle suddenly asked.

"Mostly pop and little bit rock," Alex answered.

"Have you played any sports?" asked Kyle.

"Me, no I've just been a science geek my whole life," Alex said.

"Yeah, me too I haven't been a science geek like you, but maybe a math geek," Kyle said.

"You a math geek," Alex said disbelievingly.

"I know it's hard to believe, it just came natural to me," Kyle said.

"Yeah, same here once I got a hold of a science book I couldn't let it go," Alex told Kyle, but as she was talking he mind seemed to be somewhere else, "Hey day-dreamer, class is over."

"Huh, oh sorry I'm…tired," Kyle said quickly coming out of his Trans.

The day went on slow and boring as usual school day would go and then, finally, the last school bell rang to end the day.

"Alright let's see if we can make the whole day without one of us becoming hostages," Alex said as they started to exit the school.

"Yeah, that's for sure," Elena agreed.

"Hey guys," someone shouted from behind them.

They turned around and saw that it was Kia.

"Hey Kia," Alex said.

"Hey guys do want to hang out," Kia asked.

"Sure, where do want to go?" Elena asked.

"I was kind of thinking, Starbucks or something," Kia suggested.

"Sure, we don't mind Starbucks," Elena quickly said.

"Yeah and it'll give me time to do my English homework on my laptop," Alex said.

"Yeah, that's why we're going to Starbucks," Elena said sarcastically, "c'mon let's go."

They took the subway to the nearest Starbucks; once they got there the place was flooded with people.

"I'll grab the coffee while you guys grab a table," Alex said.

"Ok, c'mon let's go over here Kia," Elena said.

Alex went up to the long line that lead to the cashier and ordered three cups of coffee. Once this was done she went to join Elena and Kia at the table they chose which was away from the crowd.

"Thanks, Alex," Kia said when Alex arrived with the coffee.

"So, how long have you been living in New York?" Elena asked.

"Since I was born," said Kia, "my mom moved here for a new job, met my dad, got married, and had me."

"So, is it normal to see villains running around New York?" asked Elena.

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't believe how much crime there is here," said Kia, "but at least we've got the super heroes too."

"Have met any of them?" asked Alex curiously.

"Actually, I kind of met Invisible Woman," said Kia and then turned to Elena, "you know you kind of look like her."

"I know, trust me, you're not the only one who's said that," Elena pointed out.

"So, how did meet her?" Alex quickly asked.

"I met her when my mom brought me to her work when I was five," Kia started to explain, "I was helping my mom organize papers and then I see Doom about to go through our window. Luckily, my mom got me away from the window on time and then Doom came crashing through the window."

"What did he want?" asked Alex.

"He wanted a couple of files or something," answered Kia, "my mom works for a record management company. Anyway, he barges in, he demands the files, and then Susan Richards comes in and uses her force field to kick him out of the place, so it wasn't really an actual meeting."

"What files did he want?" asked Alex.

"I don't remember, actually," Said Kia, "I remember him barging in and telling my mom he wanted files, but for some reason I can't remember which files."

"That's strange," commented Elena.

"I don't think it's that strange though," said Alex.

"What are talking about, of course its strange losing a memory," said Elena shocked.

"I'm not talking about losing a memory," said Alex now sounding serious, "Kia did you go anywhere after that?"

"To tell you the truth, all I remember is people taking me down to this room and next thing I knew I was waking up in my room," explained Kia.

"Well that explains it," said Alex, "you were most likely brainwashed."

"Brainwashed?" repeated Elena, "I thought it only existed in the movies."

"It exists, the government only uses it if a person saw or heard too much," explained Alex.

"Now that you mention it, my mom made me swear not to talk about it anymore," mentioned Kia.

"How's that working out for you," said Alex sarcastically.

"Not so well, I've already told my other friends and Kyle kind of told his friends," explained Kia.

"Yeah, don't feel bad I can't even keep a secret for more than minute," stated Elena.

"It's true she's the real chatter box," added Alex.

"Speaking of chatter boxes, if you'll excuse me I have to fix my make-up," said Elena as she got up from her seat.

"What does that have to do with chatter boxes?" asked Alex.

"Nothing, I just need to go fix my make-up," said Elena before walking off.

"Is she always like this?" asked Kia once Elena left.

"Oh yeah, you'll get used to it," said Alex, "Trust me it's harder living with her."

"I bet, but at least you have siblings I've just got my parents and my annoying cousin Kyle," said Kia.

"Well, at least you know your biological parents; I mean I don't even know if they're alive," said Alex.

Then Elena came rushing towards the table.

"Wow that was only couple minutes or so; it's a new record," said Alex when Elena came back.

"Listen, I need to talk to you," said Elena sounding urgent.

"Ok, we'll be right back Kia," said Alex before leaving the table.

They both went somewhere where they couldn't be heard.

"What is it?" asked Alex.

"Well when I was on my way to the bathroom, I heard an argument in the boys bathroom," explained Elena, "so I decided to use that hearing device that you used for the inventions fair and—"

"Wait, you stole the Listener!" said Alex who was fuming up.

"Yes, it is actually very handy," said Elena getting off topic, "anyway they were talking about following us!"

"Right, what did these voices sound like?" asked Alex.

"One was really deep and loud and the other sounded normal, but anyway they were both bickering about it," said Elena.

"You don't think it could be Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm, do you?" asked Alex.

"What makes you think that?" asked Elena.

"I don't know it's just a thought, anyway can I have the Listener back?" said Alex holding out her hand.

"Oh here," said Elena she handed her a blue ear piece.

"Where's the other piece?" asked Alex.

"What other piece," said Elena who was looking confused.

"The piece that you attach to the wall!" said Alex starting to get annoyed.

"Oh that piece, I left it on the wall," Elena said before Alex stormed off.

Alex went back to the bathroom with Elena following behind.

"Where did you put it?" asked Alex urgently.

"I could've sworn I put right there," said Elena, pointing at an empty space of the wall. "They might've taken it and I still don't see what the problem is."

"There was a flaw," she said plainly.

"What flaw, it worked fine when I used it," said Elena.

"The flaw was that they could both be listened to at both ends and while you're listening it records," explained Alex who didn't look at all happy. "How long have you had this?"

"Since the plane ride," said Elena.

"ELENA!" shouted Alex.

"What, I still don't see what the problem is here," said Elena.

"El, if you've had that thing in your pocket the whole time," said Alex now sounding a little more calm, "who knows what it's been recording and this includes all of our conversations we've been having."

"Oh, well what if they can't figure out access the recordings?" suggested Elena.

"They will," said Alex.

"Why?" asked Elena.

"Because I made it idiot-proof," answered Alex.

"Why did you do that?!" said Elena in disbelief.

"Because I made it so that _certain _people can figure out how to use it their own," said Alex while she eyeing Elena.

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't pass one of your 'tests', but wait put you put a tracking device on them?" asked Elena.

"Yeah, why did I think of that?" said Alex with hopes rising higher, "Let's go get my laptop and find it."

They both went back to the table and sat back down.

"So did you sort your problem?" asked Kia as they sat back down.

"We're getting close to solving it, if you want to join?" said Elena.

"Sure, what are you guys doing?" said Kia.

"We're looking for one Alex's inventions," explained Elena.

"That you lost," said Alex as she put her full concentration on her laptop.

Then she put the Listener on the table and took out her scanner.

"Alright don't move it," warned Alex as she scanned it.

Once she was done scanning it Alex connected it to her computer and then she accessed the tracking device.

"You both have very strange interests," pointed out Kia.

"Yeah, I'm even surprised I'm even related to her," said Elena.

"Ok, it's tracking," said Alex as if she anything they just said, "It's still in Starbucks just with someone else…let's go look for it."

They got their stuff and followed the beeping sounds coming out of Alex's laptop.

"Oh, were getting hotter," said Alex as the beeping sounds was becoming louder.

"I know I have that effect on people," said Elena earnestly.

"I was talking about the tracking device, you doorknob," said Alex looking annoyed.

Elena ignored this and they went by a table that seated Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm.

"This isn't good," said Alex under her breath.

"Why?" asked Kia.

"Because Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm have it," explained Alex.

"I still don't see the problem here," said Kia.

Both Alex and Elena gave each other nervous looks and Kia's look turned into suspicion.

"So, who wants to volunteer to go get it?" asked Elena.

"I volunteer the one who got us in this mess in the first place," smirked Alex.

"Well, I volunteer the one who invented it in the first place," snapped Elena.

"Will both of you stop it?!" said Kia breaking up a fight before it started. "Right now we need to figure out how we gonna get Alex's invention back."

"I have an idea," smiled Elena.

"That's a first, what is it charm them with your fashion designs," teased Alex.

"No! Normally I would agree with that, but this is an actual good one," said Elena.

"What is it?" asked Kia.

"Ok, while you two create a distraction to get them away from the table, I'll get the Whisperer," explained Elena.

"The Listener," corrected Alex.

"Whatever, you think of a distraction and go get your device," said Elena.

"Yeah, but people are gonna think you're stealing if they see you," said Kia cautiously.

"Don't worry I have my ways," said Elena.

"Why don't you guys just ask for it back?" asked Kia curiously.

"It's complicated," said Alex quietly.

"Alright, I'll go with your plan for now," said Kia, "but you have to explain to me what's going on, ok?"

Alex thought about this for awhile and said, "Ok, we'll explain everything to you later."

"That's works. I just want to know what's going on," explained Kia, "Anyways; I have an idea for a distraction."

"Great, what is it?" asked Alex eagerly.

"It's so simple you only have to say one word: 'help'," said Kia.

"Perfect, saying you're in trouble when you're not," smirked Alex, "it'll at least draw them away for few minutes during which time Elena will be able to grab the Listener, but to do it without being seen…"

"We'll just have to be fast," Kia said quickly.

"Ok, so El we'll wait outside and you give us the signal," said Alex.

"Ok, I'll call you on your cell," said Elena.

"Uh, El my phone got blown up," reminded Alex.

"Oh, uh…I'll call Kia's cell then," said Elena looking a little embarrassed.

"Ok, here's my number," Kia said as she was handing her a piece of paper with her number on it.

They left Starbucks and waited outside for the signal.

"What do we say when she gives us the signal?" asked Alex.

"I don't know be creative," she answered.

Then her phone rang. Kia looked at her phone and saw it was Elena calling.

"Ok, that's her," said Kia, "AHH! SOMEONE HELP!! DOOM'S HERE!"

"Wow, which was good you should consider acting lessons," suggested Alex, but she was still in her scared Trans and she was looking in a different direction, "ok, you can snap out of it, we need to go."

Then she looked in the direction Kia was looking and saw Doom flying above.

"Oh, this isn't good," Alex said under her breath and shouted, "HELP!! SOMEONE HELP!! RUN KIA RUN!"

Alex pulled Kia's arm and they ran as fast as they could. Kia was gaining speed ahead while Alex was struggling behind.

"C'mon Alex, unless you want to be fried," Kia shouted back.

"I'm coming, I never was best at track," said Alex.

Kia turned back and grabbed Alex by the arm to help her catch up. Kia and Alex were avoiding every obstacle in their way while Doom was following close behind.

"Turn over here," said Alex as they went into alley way with a dead-end, "dang it, I thought it would be another way out."

"There is no way out," said a drawing voice.

"Why do you keep following me and my sister?!" she asked.

"There's something about you two that seems familiar, something I planned to do a long time ago," snarled Doom.

"Ugh, listen ok, I'm sorry my sister and I draw some kind of attention to you, but I already have enough problems to deal with and that includes my sister," explained Alex.

"You seemed to be completely healed from the shock I gave earlier," Doom smirked.

"Well, anyways I have to go," stated Alex as she was heading toward the only exit, but Doom still blocked it.

"You're not getting out this way," he said evilly.

"Fine, be that way," said Alex as she went over Kia, "hold on to my arm and don't let go."

"Why?" Kia asked nervously.

"Just trust me," said Alex and Kia obeyed.

Alex jumped and flew up in the air.

"You can fly!" said Kia astonished.

"Yep, long story," said Alex and then lightening almost nearly hit them, "but too long to tell now."

Alex zoomed away with Doom still close behind. Then, unexpectedly, Kia's phone rang.

"Hello," said Kia answering her phone, "Hey El."

"Did she get it?" asked Alex eagerly.

"Yeah, she did and she says help's on the way," Kia said over the loud sounds of the wind.

"Good, wait, what kind of help?" said Alex.

"The Fantastic kind and she's coming too," said Kia and lightening almost nearly hit them.

"Ok, put that phone away before he blows it up like he did to mine," suggested Alex.

Kia did as she was told and she put it away.

"Why don't you try to fight back?" asked Kia.

"Are you kidding, I barely know how to control my powers," said Alex, "I mean just I learned how to fly yesterday."

"Did that include stopping?" asked Kia who was looking ahead.

"No, why?" said Alex nervously.

Then Alex looked in the same direction Kia was looking and saw they were flying into a huge billboard. Alex tried to stop, but couldn't so she turned her back, put Kia right in front of her so she wouldn't get hurt and they crashed through the billboard. They landed on a flat roof top of an apartment building.

"Alex, are you okay?" asked Kia in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said she was getting up and revealed her back was covered with deep cuts.

"What talking about, your back's got some serious injuries," said Kia.

"Relax, just give it a few minutes," Alex said in a calm tone and then all of the cuts healed instantly.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Kia asked in amazement.

"It's another 'talent' I can do," Alex explained quickly.

Doom then swooped down and almost struck them with lightening. Luckily before he could do so Alex put an airfield around her and Kia and it bounced back almost hitting with him.

"Dude, what is it with the lightening?!" said Alex sounding a bit annoyed.

Doom was about to make a step forward, but for some reason couldn't. He looked down and saw his feet were frozen to the ground.

"Don't look at me, I can't do that," she smirked and she knew Elena was nearby.

"Alex there you are!" said Elena who was guided by Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm.

"Wow, it did work he can't move," said Johnny who was surprised of what Elena did.

Then, unexpectedly, Doom ran toward Kia, but before he could get to her Alex and Elena combined water and air to push him miles away from them.

"Wow, we've never done that before," said Elena in shock.

"That's for sure," said Alex.

Right now all Alex could think about was the tough questions that they would have to answer in the end.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Again sorry for the delay for some reason writer's block just got to me.

-Emyrox567


	6. Meeting the Parkers

Meeting the Parkers

It was now getting dark and they were heading through the city to their home. Accompanying them was their friend Kia and the two heroes named Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm. Once they arrived there the apartment was empty and still.

"Are you sure your parents are cool with this?" Johnny asked.

"Oh yeah, totally," said Elena.

"El, can I talk to you in the kitchen," said Alex.

"Sure, after I put on my make-up," replied Elena.

"I meant now," said Alex.

"Oh, well you could've said that," said Elena.

"Just go," sighed Alex. "Excuse us for a while, go ahead and make yourselves comfortable."

They went inside the kitchen and closed the door so nobody could hear them.

"How can Mom and Dad be cool with this?" Alex asked.

"They called me earlier today," explained Elena. "They said they were going out tonight and they won't be home 'til like eleven."

"Ok, I just wanted to get that straight," said Alex relieved. "Now the other I wanted to get straight was what are we going to tell them?!"

"I guess everything," answered Elena.

"What are you crazy?!" Alex shouted.

"Well, can you think of any backup story, I know I can't," retorted Elena.

"Of course you can't, usually your stories involve an alien invasion or something."

"I'll ignore that, but I still think we should tell them."

"But what are we going to tell them, we were born with this remember," said Alex.

"Yeah, but maybe they can figure it out, I mean there's not much difference between us and them, right," explained Elena.

"You're right there, but they got their powers on a space station and we got ours…I haven't figured that out yet, but sooner or later I'll get it," said Alex skeptically.

"Or you can get it right now. If you think about it they might be able to help us control our powers," said Elena.

Alex thought for a while and said, "Ok, let's do it."

"Really," said Elena in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, if we're ever gonna figure this out it might as well be now," said Alex as she headed for the door. "You know El; you actually made sense this time."

"Thanks," said Elena and then Alex left the room, "I think."

They walked back into the living room and sat down in the couches across from Ben, Johnny, and Kia.

"So, what's going on?" Kia asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain," said Alex.

"Do your parents know about this?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, but since we don't know how to control our powers they tell us to keep it on the down low," explained Elena.

"Now, are your parents like this?" asked Johnny.

"No, Mom's a writer and Dad's a doctor," answered Alex.

"Did your parents ever tell you who biological parents were?" Kia asked and Johnny and Ben had shocked faces.

"No, the orphanage just said that they found us one morning," Elena answered.

"Wait, you two were adopted?" Johnny said and they nodded their heads.

"At what age?" asked Ben.

"Um, about a month or something, I just know we weren't at the orphanage very long," explained Alex with uncertainty.

"You know you can go to the hospital and get DNA testing," suggested Kia getting off topic.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Elena. "Alex do you have one of those DNA thingys?"

"A DNA sampler, yes," answered Alex, "but the parents have to be there in order for it to be considered a match."

"So when did you discover you had powers?" asked Johnny.

"When we were younger," said Elena. "It was about six years ago, I was just hanging out with some friends and I heard these kids picking on Alex. I went to go help her when…she did something, I don't know how to explain it though."

"What happened?" Ben asked Alex.

"It was all a blur to me, I'll I remember is getting mad," said Alex looking at Elena.

"Her eyes were clouded and she somehow made this storm happen," added Elena. "Luckily I was able to calm her down before she got worse."

"So how'd your parents deal with this?" asked Johnny.

"Well, at first it was hard for them to get used to us having these abilities, but they accepted it," explained Alex. "They just told us not tell anybody (that didn't go so well)."

"I'll say, so how do you do that healing thing?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know it just has a mind of its own," said Alex.

"When did you say when your birthday was again?" Ben asked suddenly.

"It's next Saturday actually," said Elena.

"So, can you figure out what's wrong with us," asked Alex.

"As from what I can see, there's nothing wrong with you," said Ben. "I looks to me that you got this naturally."

"So, you're saying our birth parents could've been like this?" said Alex.

"Well, yeah, but I can't figure it out like Reed can," said Ben.

"So, where is Reed?" asked Elena.

"Reed and Sue are at a geeky convention down in California," said Johnny. "But they'll be back in a few days; we'll let you know when they do."

"Thanks, here's our home phone number," said Elena handing him a piece of paper with their number on it.

"Great so we have to get back now, so we'll see you girls later," said Ben as they got up from the couch.

"Yeah, I have to go home too, my parents are expecting me home in about an hour," said Kia while looking at the clock.

"So, I guess we'll see you later," said Johnny as they got up from the couch.

"Yeah, let's just see if we don't get into trouble next time," Elena said under her breath.

Ben and Johnny left the apartment, but before Kia could they pulled her back in.

"We need to talk to you," said Elena.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Kia asked.

"Ok, listen you can't tell anybody," Alex said firmly.

"Yeah, kinda got that," said Kia. "You don't have to worry; I'm going to tell anybody."

"Not even Kyle."

"Not even Kyle," repeated Kia. "So I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya," they said before she left.

They went to sleep that night feeling more relieved than they did last night, but yet still wondering if they made the right choice. The week went by in a blink of an eye. Alex and Elena developed a very strong friendship with Kia now that she knew about their powers. Luckily they didn't get into anymore trouble that week and were able to pass the streets of New York like normal people. Saturday came and Alex was having nice morning sleeping in until her mom came in.

"Honey, wake up," she said genteelly shaking her.

"No, five more minutes," moaned Alex.

"I know its Saturday, but today going to see Aunt Jenna," said Sarah.

"Aunt Jenna?" Alex said waking up a little now. "Is the aunt that always puts a practical joke in Dad's birthday present and keeps saying we're all a disgrace to her family?"

"No, that's Great-Aunt Margret, your father's aunt," explained Sarah in disgust. "Aunt Jenna my sister from my side of the family and we're also going to meet your Uncle Tom and your cousins, Damian and Kayla."

"I remember now, those kids kept playing with my gadgets," said Alex.

"Don't worry, there older now, they know better," Sarah reassured. "Now get up, we leave in an hour."

Sarah left the room and Alex hesitantly got up. Once she got up she put on a green Hollister top, jeans, and matching sneakers. Alex went out into the living room when she was ready and saw 

that everyone else was already ready wearing their casual clothes. Don was wearing his weekend clothes which were a loose shirt and baggy jeans. Sarah wore her green floral top with her tan pants and flip flops. Elena wore a purple tank top with a plaid skirt and purple Converse shoes. They went into the car and drove off to see their Aunt Jenna and her family.

"So, where does Aunt Jenna live?" Elena asked.

"She lives here in New York, but we won't be visiting her place today," explained Sarah.

"Then where are going today?" Alex asked.

"To your Uncle's pizza restaurant," said Don.

They soon pulled over into a parking spot near a restaurant called _Parker's Pizza_ and went inside to be greeted by none other than their Aunt Jenna. The restaurant seemed to be a cross between an Italian theme to a fifties theme. The tables were decorated with red and white picnic designs. The chairs for the booths on the other hand were a bright red.

"Hey there, Sarah," said Aunt Jenna as they embraced each other. Aunt Jenna had blonde hair and white skin like their mom, but she had green eyes and distinguishing look that made her look like all she wanted to do was have fun.

"Hey there, Jen," said Sarah as she was finally released from the hug. "Well, you remember Don and the twins."

"How can I forget; Don was the one who challenged Tom to hotdog eating contest," said Jenna.

"Oh yeah, Dad will never look at a hotdog without freezing up ever again," said Elena while snickering a little bit.

"Oh and you girls have grown since the last time I saw you," pointed out Jenna. "You can't even tell these girls are adopted they look so much like you guys."

"Yep, so where are little Damian and Kayla?" Don asked and a boy popped out of nowhere.

"Hey, who are you calling little?!" he said looking a little offended.

Jenna chuckled and then said, "This is Damian."

"How old are you?" Alex asked Damian.

"Thirteen."

Damian looked a bit younger than thirteen and had a mischievous smile. He had short brown hair with tan skin and inherited his mother's green eyes. Then a shy girl peered from behind him. She had her mother's features, blonde hair that was tied into a French braid, and hazel eyes.

"So, is this Kayla?" asked Sarah and the girl nodded. "So how old are you?"

"C'mon Kayla, tell them how old you are," Jenna tried to persuade.

"Ten," said Kayla said quietly.

"Ok, Damian could you guide your sister to one of the tables?" she asked Damian and obeyed took her to one of the booths. "Tom's in the back making pizza."

"Not anymore," said man who appeared out of the swinging doors. He had tan skin, hazel eyes, and a very optimistic smile. "Wow, you girls have definitely grown."

"Thanks, now why did Kayla need to be guided?" Elena asked curiously and their face turned from happy to sad.

"Four years ago when we went camping in the suburbs," Tom started to explain. "We were looking up at the shooting stars, there seemed to be some kind of storm going on up there, anyway when it was done we saw that Kayla had wondered off. So we went to go look for her, next thing we know a shooting star came down to Earth and we…heard a scream. We followed the scream and found Damian and Kayla lying in the ruble…."

"We got them to the hospital as soon as we could," continued Jenna. "Luckily, they were able to treat both of them. Damian came out just fine, but Kayla…the doctors couldn't do anything about it, she lost her sight. At first it was hard for her, but she's getting the hang of it."

"Oh, Jenna I didn't know," said Sarah who went over comfort her.

"Her blindness seems to not have affected her as much as we thought it would, Kayla is still Kayla," said Tom trying to cheer them up.

"Well, anyway why don't you girls go talk to your cousins, while we go work on lunch," suggested Sarah and they went over to the booth where Kayla and Damian were.

"Hi Alex, hi Elena," greeted Kayla.

"How did you know that was us?" Alex asked.

"I heard your footsteps," she answered.

"So is everyone's footsteps different?" asked Elena.

"Not really, but there energy is," Kyla said, but they were still confused.

"The accident kind of affected us," explained Damian.

"How did it affect you?" Alex asked.

"Sorry, I don't really want to talk about it," said Damian sadly.

"Its okay, Damian, they're like us, different," said Kayla with a faint smile on her face.

"How did you know that?" Elena asked nervously.

"Ever sense the accident, I could see things better," explained Kayla. "I can't see the way you can, but send out some kind of wave that can help me see. I can also see the kind of energy every person holds too."

"Wow, that's amazing," said Alex in shock.

"I can also tell when somebody is lying," Kayla continued. "Sometimes I can even sense if someone is coming from about a mile away."

"What about you Damian, did anything happen to you?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I can bend the space-time continuum," said Damian, but it just left Elena dumbfounded.

"Uh, Alex could you translate that, please," she said.

"It's a fancy way of saying he can travel through time and teleport from one place to another," Alex explained.

"So, what can you guys do?" Kayla asked. "Because I can sense lots of energy in you guys."

"Well, I can control air and regenerate," said Alex.

"And I can control water and turn invisible," said Elena.

"Wow, that's cool!" Damian said who looked amazed.

"Do your parents know about this?" Elena asked them.

"They do, but it's taking a while for them to get used to it," said Damian sadly.

"Don't worry about it, just give it time," reassured Alex. "Your parents don't seem like the kind of people to bail on you because you're different."

"Thanks," said Kayla smiling.

"No problem," said Alex.

"Wait Alex, I didn't get to shake your hand," said Damian holding out his hand and smiling mischievously.

"Ok," said Alex awkwardly and shook his hand. Right when she shook his hand she felt a shocking sensation go through her hand and Alex pulled away. Damian held up his hand and revealed a hidden joy-buzzer.

"Got ya!" shouted Damian as he was laughing.

"That was not funny!" said Alex who was annoyed.

"It was funny from here," said Elena who seemed very satisfied.

"I thought you could heal," said Damian.

"Yeah, I can heal, but I can feel too," said Alex annoyed.

"Don't worry about Damian it takes him a while to catch on," said Kayla.

"I completely understand," said Alex lowering her voice so Elena wouldn't hear.

Lunch soon came and they had some of their uncle's famous pizza. They talked for a long while and their mom was right, they really did grow up. Last time they saw them they were causing havoc in their household. They grabbed a whole bunch of gadgets from Alex's room and started pressing buttons. Next thing they knew all of the furniture was ether damp or shrunk. But this time they sounded a lot more mature than they were last time. Alex started to wonder if the accident might've affected them in a different way besides giving them special abilities.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up because I start high school in a couple weeks and next week's orientation plus (I'm not sure about this yet) I plan on writing a book. Don't ask me about the title because I have no idea what to call it yet. Right now I'm just developing the characters (which is taking forever) and the plot as I go along. I'll try to update as much as I can while I'm in school, but I don't think it won't be as frequent because I have no idea what's ahead of me in honors classes.

-Emyrox567


	7. Babysitting Job

I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. As I've said in my profile school has occupied my free time. So anyway here it is.

Babysitting Job

"Alex...Alex…Alex," said a voice, softly next Alex's ear and she just grunted. "COME ON ALEX WAKE-UP! I'M BORED!"

Alex then threw her pillow at the voice and it said, "Fine, then I'll just eat these jelly beans that you have out."

Her eyes shot open when she heard those words and shouted, "Don't touch those!"

She jumped out of bed and found Damian almost inserting a small jelly bean in his mouth.

"Why?" he inquired.

"Those aren't jelly beans," Alex started to explain as she took them away from Damian. "There're explosives."

"Then why were they in the form of candy?!" said Damian in freaked-out tone.

"Fools enemies," said Alex.

"Interesting," said Damian. "Mind if I borrow some of those for a couple of pranks."

"No, they're dangerous, I only use them in an emergency," said Alex, sternly and then she became fully aware of what was going on. "Wait what are you doing in my room, let alone my apartment?"

"Your parents and my parents went out to see the Statue of Liberty for the day," explained Damian, "So you've got to take care of us."

"Ok, cool, wait what about Elena?" asked Alex.

"I don't know, she went out shopping like few minutes after our parents left, but I have no idea why," said Damian.

"So, she just left you here even though I had no idea what was going on?" inquired Alex.

"Yep," answered Damian in a cheerful tone. "Besides you were sleeping like crazy, I mean it's like noon now."

"Yeah thanks for info," said Alex sarcastically. "Where's Kayla?"

"She's in the living room watching T.V.," he said plainly.

"No offense or anything, but if she's blind then why is she watching T.V.?" asked Alex curiously.

"I don't know, she likes listening to it," said Damian with uncertainly.

"Anyway I need to get dressed, so you need to get out," said Alex as she pushed Damian out of her room.

She then got dressed into casual clothes and started to brush her hair. Just as she was putting up her hair in a high pony tail, her eyes suddenly got wide. It was September thirtieth, the day before her and Elena's birthday. She had almost completely forgotten with the recent events that have been happening. Alex didn't even have the time to go and get a present for her. That must've been the reason why Elena went out shopping in the first place. Alex went into the living room to find Kayla sitting there calmly while Damian was trying to annoy her.

"Hi Alex," greeted Kayla happily.

"Hey, Kayla," said Alex.

"Alex could you tell Damian to stop talking because all I hear from him is monkey sounds," said Kayla, annoyed.

"Damian stop talking," ordered Alex.

"But I was only telling her the cool trick I can do," explained Damian.

"And your trick is…?"

"Ok, check this out," said Damian before disappearing and reappearing at the other side of the living room on top of the dining table. "Cool trick, huh?"

"I have to say I'm impressed, but my parents would kill you if they saw you on top of the table," said Alex.

"I have to try out time traveling one day," he said while jumping off the table.

"Whoa, let's not get carried away here," said Alex. "Time traveling is big, and I'm surprised you're in charge of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Damian offended.

"I'm just saying, time's big and if you make one little mistake you could change history," explained Alex.

"Ok, I get it, no time traveling," said Damian bothered.

"Hey, don't feel bad, we all need to learn how to control our powers, even I'm having trouble," comforted Alex.

"Yeah, but unless we get a hold of someone who is like us and has experience, we're toast," said Kayla negatively.

"Actually—," said Alex, but she was cut off by the phone. She went to go answer it and the voice said, "Hey it's me, Kia."

Alex recognized the voice and said, "Hey Kia, what's up."

"Not much, just hanging with Kyle and his friends," said Kia, "You?"

"I'm stuck here babysitting my cousins," said Alex.

"Ouch! You crashed into me!" shouted Kayla.

"What was that?" asked Kia.

"That was my cousin fighting with her brother," said Alex. "Oh yeah, did I mention they have powers?"

"Seriously," said Kia in disbelief and Alex explained the story of her cousins.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," she said after Alex was done explaining.

"Um Alex, could you come here for a sec?" asked Damian in a nervous tone.

"Hold on," said Alex before putting the phone against her shoulder. "What is it?"

"I think Kayla learned a new trick too," said Damian pointing his finger at a floating chair right in front of him.

"Kayla could you please put it down?" asked Alex.

"I'm trying, but it keeps going at Damian," she said frustrated and the chair went flying at Damian. He started to run, but it followed him.

"Ok, Kayla, just calm down, take deep breaths," said Alex and she obeyed. Once this was done the chair went down and Damian was relieved.

"Thank goodness, I thought my life would end with a chair trying to kill me," said Damian relieved.

Alex went back to her phone call and said, "Sorry about that Kia, Kayla made a chair go after Damian."

"That's sounds like a very entertaining babysitting job," said Kia sarcastically.

"Yeah, no kidding, anyway I still need to get Elena a birthday present," said Alex.

"Can't you just go to the mall with your cousins, I'm pretty sure they'll enjoy the fresh air," suggested Kia.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to do that, anyway I'll see you later, Kia," said Alex.

"'K, I'll probably see you tomorrow," said Kia before Alex hung up the phone.

"Since when can you move things with your mind?" said Alex addressing Kayla.

"Since now, I guess," shrugged Kayla.

"Ok, well it looks like you have telekinesis," said Alex.

"What's that?" asked Damian.

"Kayla can control objects with her mind," explained Alex.

"But if she can't see them, then why is she controlling them?!" Damian freaked out.

"You know I can still see them, just the way you can!" Kayla shouted at Damian.

"Ok, guys calm down, now let's just go to the mall for now," said Alex calmly.

"Ok, who are you and what did you do with Alex," said Damian.

"Hey, I need to go to the mall to get Elena's birthday present," said Alex slightly offended. "And I'm going to have to watch you guys at the mall."

"Sweet," Damian said cheerfully.

"By the way if you're thirteen then why are still being babysat?" asked Alex.

"Because the last time he tried to babysit me he nearly almost blew up our apartment building," explained Kayla.

"I was making macaroni and cheese," protested Damian.

"Now that I mention it, the fire did smell a bit cheesy," said Kayla.

"Ok, then let's just get ready to go," said Alex.

Alex got her bag, put-up sticky notes on the wall, letting Elena know where they were, and were on their way out of the apartment, but before they reached the door, the phone rang.

"Hey, aren't you gonna get that?" asked Kayla as she was being pushed out the door by Alex.

"No, just let the machine get it," said Alex before she closed the door behind her.

"Hello this is the Bennet residence," said the answering machine. "We're not here right now, so leave a message after the beep." _Beep_ "Hello, this is Reed Richards, I'm calling back about the discussion you had with Johnny and Ben. Anyway were coming over in about a couple hours to talk to more about the situation, so we'll see you then."

Meanwhile Alex, Kayla and Damian were making their way to the closest mall. Once they had gotten inside the first place they went to was V&M Fashion Store. While they were searching Damian was complaining about being the only boy in the store and Kayla was trying to help, but couldn't because she couldn't see the patterns of the clothes. Finally after many bickering, Alex found Elena a birthday present. It was a sterling silver necklace with a small opal jeweled butterfly charm that hung down from it.

"Great now that we've found a present for her; let's go grab some chili dogs!" declared Damian before he ran out of the store.

Alex and Kayla ran after him and followed him to the food court. Damian got his chili dog while Alex and Kayla were waiting for him to eat it up.

"Hey Alex, I was just thinking," said Kayla. "What if we could use our powers to save people?"

"Yeah, but first things first we need to learn how to control them," Alex said sternly.

"True we don't want incident like we did earlier," said Kayla.

"Please, don't let it happen again!" Damian begged.

"Relax, I'm pretty sure Kayla's got the general idea on how to control her power," reassured Alex.

"Uh, speaking of powers, I can feel Elena coming," Kayla warned.

"And that's a problem because…?" Damian said with his mouth full.

"Well wouldn't it look suspicious if Alex was here and had to drag us along here in the process?" said Kayla.

"Okay let's go," Alex said quickly as both she and Kayla stood up at the same time.

"Wait! What about my chili dog?!" moaned Damian.

"C'mon you big idiot!" shouted Kayla before she grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him off his seat.

They hurried off in the other direction of the mall and went back out to the streets of New York. Alex quickly sped Damian and Kayla back to apartment just in case Elena saw them leave the mall. Once they got back to the apartment, Alex quickly stashed the present in her lab in a vault with a combination that only she knew. Alex then ran into the living room, jumped on the couch, and turned on the T.V. Right when she hit the couch, Elena walked in the through the door.

"Hey guys, what cha watching?" She asked, carrying many shopping bags.

"Uh…" Alex said flabbergasted.

"The News," Kayla answered.

"Tomorrow's weather is a little overcast in the sky, but it should clear up in the afternoon," said the anchor person on the T.V.

"The News?" questioned Elena, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean there are no reruns," Alex said.

"Ok, whatever, I going put my stuff away," Elena said as she walked to her room.

"You know you guys have a message here on your phone," informed Damian.

"I'll listen to that later, I need to go talk to Elena," said Alex before walking off into Elena's room.

Alex went through the hallway and barged through Elena's door without any warning she was coming inside.

"Knock much," Elena said annoyed.

"Tell me what's going on much," Alex shot back.

"Oh, right," she said guiltily.

"Next time, just at least try to wake me up," said Alex.

"Well sorry for your sleeping patterns," argued Elena.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Alex said, slightly offended.

"It just means you've been sleeping in a lot," she said.

"Well junior year in high school isn't that easy," Alex shot back.

"I know that, but you used to always be one of the first that was up in the morning," explained Elena.

"Yeah, just like mom and dad used to be home all of the time," said Alex, glumly.

"That's one thing we can agree on," said Elena. "I'm sure their jobs are just more demanding than they were in California."

"Anyway, I don't think I should've left Damian and Kayla alone, so let's make sure they didn't destroy the city," advised Alex as they headed back to the living room.

When they got to the living room, they found Kayla lying on the couch and Damian talking to someone on the phone.

"Sorry Kyle, Alex isn't here right now," said Damian.

"What are talking about I'm right here!" said Alex.

Alex quickly dove in to grab the phone, but then Damian disappeared and reappeared at the other side of the room. She sped to where Damian was, but again, he disappeared and reappeared somewhere else.

"Come-on, I'm not going to play head games with you," shouted Alex as she kept chasing Damian around the room.

"If you want the phone so much, you're going to have to catch it!" he teased.

"El, could you at least try to help!" Alex complained as she past her in a heartbeat.

"What do want me to do? I can't go as fast as ether you!" said Elena.

"Just do something!"

Elena began splashing water where ever Damian appeared, but it still didn't work and it just more of a mess of things. Alex kept running around making the apartment windy and everything was damp because of Elena's splashes. Damian stopped for one spilt second to catch his breath when suddenly Alex crashed into him and they both fell to the ground.

"Give me that!" Alex said as aggressively took the phone from him. She put her ear to the phone and said, "Hello?"

Instead of hearing a response, she heard a long beep on the phone.

"He hung up."

"Actually, he never called," Damian smiled mischievously, as he got up from the ground.

"Say what?" Alex said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you see I was testing you to see how desperate you were," Damian explained, smugly.

"Why you little—!"

"Guys, I think Damian's the least of our problems, look around," Elena said worriedly as she pointed around the room.

Everything in the whole entire living room was ruined. The dining table was damp; all of their family pictures were on the floor and almost all of the furniture was broken.

"We need to clean this up right now before our parents come home," said Alex as she slowly got up.

"Why? I think everything looks fine," Kayla teased.

"This is not a joking matter," Elena said darkly.

"Just trying to brighten up the mood here," sighed Kayla.

"C'mon guys, let's just get to work for now," Alex said. "Elena you take the water out of everything and put it into a bucket. I'll look in my lab and see if there's anything to fix the furniture, while you, Damian will pick up the photos and put them back in their place."

"What about me?" asked Kayla.

"Well since you didn't do anything to cause this, you can just hang out for now."

"Ok, fine with me."

Kayla went to go sit down in one of the chairs that wasn't soiled by Elena's water while everyone else went straight to work. Alex found some hot glue in her lab and began to glue the furniture back together and Damian put the family photos in their right frames. An hour or so passed and everything was almost fixed, Damian just had to finish putting away the family pictures. Their parents had a habit of keeping many pictures of them since they were just infants. Elena and Alex began to help Damian when the doorbell rang.

"Kayla could you get that?" shouted Elena.

"Sure, I'll just answer the door because I can see who's there," she said sarcastically.

"Great, you do that," Elena said absentmindedly.

Kayla shrugged her shoulders and went to answer the door. She opened the door and a kind voice from the door said, "Hello is Alex and Elena Bennet home?"

"It depends, who are you first of all?"

"You mean you don't know who we are, kid?" said another mischievous voice.

"Johnny you don't need to be so rude!" hissed a female voice.

"What?! It's true, I mean if you think about it we are mentioned in the news most of the time," said the mischievous voice.

"Whoa, you just sounded like my brother there for a second," Kayla said surprised.

"Well anyway I'm Reed Richards," introduced the kind voice. "This is my wife Susan, my brother in law Johnny Storm, and my friend Ben Grimm."

"Oh, you're the Fantastic Four, sorry I can't see," said Kayla.

"What do mean you can't see there's nothing in front of your eyes?" said Johnny.

"Let me put this in a form that even my brother can understand," Kayla said, frustrated, "Me blind."

"Yeah right," Johnny laughed.

"No, she's telling the truth Johnny," corrected Ben. "See how she's not looking at us in the face as we talk."

"Then why are you answering the door?" asked Reed.

"My cousin asked me open the door for her, I tried use sarcasm to get out of it, but turns out she it turns out she's a big-airhead."

"So are Alex and Elena home?" Reed repeated.

"Oh yeah, follow me," she said before turning around and heading back into the apartment.

Kayla led them back into the living room where Elena, Alex, and Damian were still organizing the scattered pictures.

"Geez, I thought my mom was bad, keeping baby pictures of me," said Damian.

"Yeah, no kidding," agreed Elena.

"Well maybe you'll think twice before you time traveling all over the place," advised Alex.

"Well at least my ability doesn't leave a mess," he snapped.

"Whatever," Alex ignored.

"Uh guys," Kayla piped up. "We're you expecting any guests?"

"Not that I know of, why?" said Alex, still having full concentration on the pictures.

"Because the Fantastic Four is here to see you," she said.

They all turned around, shocked, to find the Fantastic Four standing behind Kayla. Alex jumped up to her feet and said, "Oh hi, we weren't expecting you guys to come today."

"Sorry about the late notice, but we did leave a message on your phone," said Reed.

"Oh yeah, I listened to that message" said Damian, "and I was going to tell you guys about it too, but then I thought of a perfect prank to pull to make you mad."

"I swear I have half a mind, to drown you," threatened Elena, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ok, let's not get too hasty here, El," Alex warned. "Anyway, we're almost done here, so just chill for now."

"On second thought," Elena smiled mischievously, "Damian can pick up the rest of the photos while we talk."

"Actually, I like that idea _way_ better," agreed Alex.

"Same here," added Kayla.

"Ok, so while we go talk about…stuff, you'll clean up what's left of this mess," Elena pointed at Damian.

"And, Kayla, if he doesn't corporate I will allow you to send the chair after him again," said Alex.

"Sweetness," she smiled.

"Hey don't I get a say in this?!" shouted Damian.

"Say's the one who caused the problem," said Alex.

"O-ok, then I'll just clean up the rest of this mess," said Damian, flabbergasted.

"C'mon, we'll talk in the kitchen" Elena gestured.

They walked into the kitchen in silence until the door was fully closed.

"So, who are those kids out there again?" asked Johnny.

"They're our cousins," explained Alex.

"Damian and Kayla," added Elena.

"I see well anyway, Ben," Reed faced Ben, "which one did you say could hack?"

"The one with the black hair…Alex right?" answered Ben looking at Alex.

"Yeah," nodded Alex.

"So you're the one NASA's been complaining about," said Reed facing Alex.

"You mean they found out—I mean…I guess so," cracked Alex.

"Smooth genius," smirked Elena.

"And you are?" asked Reed.

"Elena."

"That's strange," muttered Reed.

"What's strange?" asked Alex.

"Oh—nothing," he said. "So is it true what Johnny and Ben have been saying? That you have powers?"

"Well it's not a lie, so we're gonna have to go with yeah," answered Elena.

"Did anything strange happen that caused you to have these powers?" asked Reed.

"Not that we know we know of," said Alex. "We've most likely have had our powers ever since we were born."

"Wait didn't mom used to video tape us all of the time?" asked Elena.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?"

"Well I was thinking, what if we did something behind their backs."

"Like what?"

"I don't know something…abnormal," Elena shrugged.

"Wow, you've successfully used a big a word," teased Alex.

"C'mon, let's go put in those videos," said Elena, rolling her eyes.

They went back into the living room and sat down while Alex took out a box full of videos. She pulled out a video and put it into the VCR.

"What's this one?" asked Elena.

"It's when mom and dad were feeding us, on our third birthday," explained Alex sitting down on the carpet.

The video began to play showing two little girls in highchairs. One girl had black hair tied into pig tails and was wearing a light blue sun dress. The other girl had blonde hair that rested on her shoulders and wore a pink sun dress. They both kicked their feet against the high chairs and waited calmly.

"Hey girls, how old are you today?" said their father's voice.

"Umm, let me think," said the girl with blonde hair, tapping her chin.

"I'm gonna bet that's Elena," said Damian, making himself comfortable.

"Wait, are you done cleaning up?" asked Alex, sharply.

"Yeah, I just finished," he said, but Alex gave him a sharp look. "Ask Kayla."

"Don't worry about it he's off the hook for now," said Kayla.

They shrugged and continued to watch the video. Young Elena was still thinking of their age until young Alex went in and said, "We're three today!"

"I was going to say that!" argued Elena.

"Then why didn't you?!"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Honey could you come here for a sec?" said their mother's voice.

"Coming," he set down the camera on a flat surface.

"Hey, Allie, look what I can do and you can't," Elena moved her hand over her cup of juice and pulled it up into the air.

"That's not fair!" Alex cried.

"Yes, it is," teased Elena, looking smug.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No it's not."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Ha! I got you to say it!" Elena said in triumph.

Before Alex to reply, she wiggled her nose, took a deep breath and sneezed, causing Elena to fall out of her high chair.

"Mommy, Daddy! Allie made me fall!"

"I think that's enough," Alex stopped the tape.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Elena said resentfully.

"Well excuse my big breaths."

"Did your parents ever notice this?" asked Susan.

"Nope, they just thought Elena was crazy," said Alex.

"When did they realize that you had powers?"

"When we were ten," answered Elena.

"Oh right, Johnny and Ben told us that story," said Reed.

"At least you didn't have to go through pain, when you got your powers," moaned Damian.

"I know," agreed Kayla. "I had to suffer with a broken rib for months."

"At least you guys survived," Alex said optimistically.

They both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait, what are we talking about here?" asked Johnny, confused.

All of them looked at each other and began to explain how Kayla and Damian received their powers.

"…so that's pretty much how they became this way," Alex finished explaining.

"That's kinda the same as when we got our powers," pointed out Ben.

"It must've been the same type of force that hit them," pondered Reed.

"Yeah, except they didn't have to go up to space," said Elena.

"Sure talk about us like we're not here," Kayla said bothered.

"Sorry," Alex and Elena apologized at the same time.

"So, do you pretty much have control over your powers?" asked Reed.

"Yes and no," answered Elena.

"It gets confusing sometimes, I mean we have to be very calm for it to stop," added Alex.

"We were at that stage for awhile too," reassured Ben.

"Do you think you guys can train us?" Damian proposed.

"I don't know," said Reed.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea, Reed," said Susan.

"Yeah, the kid's got a point, you know," said Johnny. "I mean we had to teach ourselves to keep our powers under control, but in their case, they can be taught by _trained_ professionals."

"You might have a point there Sparky," teased Ben.

"That does sound like a good idea," agreed Susan. "What do you think Reed?"

"I think it sounds like a good idea, but is it doable?" answered Reed glancing at Alex, Elena, Kayla, and Damian.

"We don't have anything going on after school," answered Alex.

"And all we really do after school is help around the pizza shop and do some reckless slave work for our teachers," said Damian.

"You mean homework?" Kayla corrected.

"Yeah, same thing."

"Okay, so after school sound fine with you guys?" asked Reed.

They all nodded in response.

"Great, so do you want to start tomorrow?"

"Oh, we'd love to, but tomorrow's our birthday," said Elena, "and we don't know what our parents planning for us."

"How old are you turning?" asked Johnny, curiously.

"Sixteen."

"I remember my sweet sixteen," grinned Susan.

"Well we'd better go," said Reed, taking a look at the clock. "We'll see you guys on Monday then."

The Fantastic Four got up from their seats and headed for the door while Alex followed behind. Reed went out the door, but then turned around to Alex.

"Oh yeah, before I forget," he waved a stern finger, "don't cause NASA any more trouble."

"Got that, no more hacking," answered Alex.

"I mean it," he said sternly before walking off into the hallway.

Alex gave an awkward look as she closed the front door.

"Geez, he acts like my father."

Thanks for reading. Again sorry a million times for updating late again. As for the next chapter's release, that is not certain, but it's not too long. I have a cold now, so I'm just slowly trying to get better before Thanksgiving.

Anyway, Have a Happy Thanksgiving!


	8. A Not So Sweet Sixteen

"Always remember that the future comes one day at a time"  
**-Dean Acheson**

A Not So Sweet Sixteen

The aroma of chocolate chip pancakes had drawn Alex from her sleep the next morning. She walked over into the kitchen to find her mother and father flipping pancakes.

"'Morning," she greeted, smiling.

"Good morning, honey," Sarah hugged her and gave her a kiss on Alex's forehead. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks."

"Wait, I should rephrase that…Happy Sweet Sixteen!"

"I can't believe your sixteen already," said Don, smiling. "It seems like just yesterday you were taking your first steps."

"Time sure flies," agreed Alex. "By the way where's Elena?"

"Oh, she's getting ready in her room," said Sarah, continuing to flip pancakes.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get ready," she declared before walking back to her room.

Alex slumped over to her closet. She didn't plan to wear anything special that day, let alone did she want to dress up. Her family wasn't planning on doing anything either, so what was the point? She opened up her closet finding it completely empty. Alex frantically moved her hands through the closet to see if there was miraculously some kind of secret doorway, but there was still nothing. She wondered where in the world would her clothes would be. Who could've gone in and stolen her clothes? Doom was an immediate suspect, but what would he do with a bunch of clothes? It couldn't be him. He didn't even know where they lived. Another name popped into her mind.

Elena.

She stomped over to Elena's room and began banging on her door.

"Who is it?!" shouted Elena, hesitantly.

"Alex! Open up!"

Elena swung the door open, looking smug, "Yes?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"What do you mean? Did you invent some lame gizmo that made clothes walk off on their own or something?" said Elena, sarcastically.

"No!" she injected, and then muttered, "but does sound like a good idea." Alex's rage came back, "Anyway, you stole them!"

"Okay, I admit it, I stole them," Elena said calmly.

"Don't lie! I've known you for the past sixteen years of my—wait you _did_ steal my clothes?"

Elena nodded.

"Wow that was easier than I thought."

"Are you done yelling at me now?"

"Yeah, consider the yelling: done."

"Great, then c'mon in," Elena gestured inside her room.

Alex obeyed and walked into Elena's room. It hadn't changed since the last time she had been in there.

"Ok, before you ask _why_ I stole your clothes," she continued. "It was for your birthday present."

Alex gave her a confused look. Stealing personal belongings? That made as much since as monkeys taking over the world.

"I know it sounds crazy at first, but it was for a good cause."

"Good cause!" repeated Alex. "What cause?"

"The cause in getting you actual clothes," Elena pointed her finger up and down Alex's pajamas.

Alex looked down at her attire. She didn't see what was wrong with it. It was just a blue tank top with plaid pajama pants. But then again she wasn't the fashion genius.

"These are my pajamas," Alex pointed out.

"I know that," said Elena, "and you're going to get changed so we can go shopping today."

"Is that part of the present too?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'd better get dressed—oh wait I have no clothes," Alex glared at Elena.

"I guess I didn't think of that part," she said absentmindedly.

Reed ruffled through many files at his desk. It had been surprisingly a slow day for crime, so he figured he would get everything ready for the next day. Susan came in giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"So what are you doing?" asked Susan.

"Just getting ready for tomorrow," answered Reed, still looking at his work.

"I see so do you know what we should start with?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking of teaching them the ways we use to control their powers."

"That's good," she smiled.

Susan then looked at the large stack of papers suspiciously sitting next to Reed.

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing," he rejected.

"It looks like something."

Susan moved around Reed and began to scan through the pile of papers. Many police reports were found in there.

"What are you doing with a bunch of police reports?" asked Susan.

"Just checking activity," Reed pointed to the name on one of the reports.

VICTOR VON DOOM, it read.

"Reed," she moaned.

"Look, I know you're against this, but he has to be up to something."

"What could he be up to, Reed?" said Susan, rising her voice.

"I don't know, I've been trying to figure that out," said Reed, opening up a file on his computer. "Look at this; this is his recent activity for the past month or so."

Reed showed Susan a digital picture of New York showing red dots on locations.

"He's probably just causing trouble like any other villain does," guessed Susan. "Did you make this?"

Reed nodded his head, "But look at what all of the locations are."

He zoomed in all of the locations. They all ended up being the same thing. Banks.

"He's planning something," Reed continued, "_something_ that costs him money. Doom must be making something, but I can't figure out what it is…"

"Then stop," snapped Susan.

Reed shot her a confused look.

"Ever since the twins went away, you've been hunting down Doom for revenge or something."

"I'm not tracking Doom for revenge," he cornered. "I'm tracking him because of the recent activity he's been doing. It just seems fishy."

"Yeah, but it seems like you think somehow Doom can possibly know where are babies are," a tear slid down Susan's cheek.

He rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You have to think about it, Sue. Why did Doom try to kidnap them in the first place?"

Susan stood there, silent.

"I don't think it was just to tick us off."

She stared off into space with weary eyes, "There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss them."

"I miss them too," said Reed, quietly. "Ben was a wreck when we came home that day."

"So was Johnny, though it was kind of hard to tell."

"We made the right decision, Sue," he comforted. "They're safe and hopefully they're successful."

"I know. I just wish they were here with us, especially today."

"You know what, they are," Reed pointed to Susan's heart, "in here."

Reed and Susan smiled and both hugged each other compassionately.

"And you said I was slow at getting dressed!" yelled the annoyed voice of Elena.

Alex was forced against her will to go to the mall with Elena. She didn't like shopping very much. Waiting in line and trying on billions of clothes weren't her favorite things to do. She changed into a teal blouse and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Alex walked out of the dressing room finding Elena's bright face.

"Now that's an outfit!"

"Great," Alex faked a smile, "_now_ can we go?"

"Yeah, yeah hold on, I just got a text from Mom and Dad."

Alex waited impatiently as Elena looked at her phone.

"They said we had to meet them at Uncle Tom's restaurant."

"All the more reason to leave," she rushed.

As soon as the clothes were paid for, Elena forced Alex to put them on again. She rebelled, but of course Elena used the 'but it's my birthday' routine. It was Alex's birthday too, but she had to do her share. Once she was finished changing _again_, Elena spontaneously decided to do her hair and makeup. Alex didn't even bother to rebel this time. When she looked into the mirror again Alex didn't recognize herself. Her hair was curled and her face was lightly padded with make-up.

They arrived at _Parker's Pizza_ an hour later.

"You know we would've made it earlier if you hadn't dolled me up," scolded Alex.

"C'mon Alex, it's your Sweet Sixteen at least _look_ decent," she said opening the door.

Alex rolled her eyes. The room was swallowed with darkness when they came in. She flipped on the nearest light switch.

"SURPRISE!!!!"

She suddenly felt her heart skip a beat. Everyone had jumped up from the hiding spots with huge grins. Both of their jaws were held open as if they were allowing a fly to walk in.

"Happy Sweet Sixteen!" shouted Kia holding up her arms.

"T-thanks," said Alex once she found her voice again.

Everyone they knew was there. People they had just recently met at school, family, and their parents' coworkers.

"We surprised you, didn't we?" grinned Damian.

"I don't know if surprise is the right word," said Elena, putting quotations around surprise.

"Either way, we saw your priceless reactions."

"Well anyway, Happy Sweet Sixteen girls!" Both of their parents went to go put a kiss on their foreheads.

Alex looked around the room. All of it was decorated with pink and blue sweet sixteen balloons and streamers. So far the party was turning out to be a big success. Their parents, aunt, and uncle talked continuously, so it was as if the party wasn't supervised. Damian spent most of his time flirting with girls. Kayla on the other hand was just hanging out with a couple of her friends. Alex and Elena meanwhile were talking to Kia and Kyle.

"So are you guys planning on getting your license anytime soon?" asked Kia.

"_If_ we can drive around the city, yeah," answered Elena, smiling.

"Traffic can get a little hasty," agreed Kyle looking at Alex.

"Yeah, and I thought California's traffic was bad," commented Alex.

"So, what's with the big change in clothes?" asked Kyle facing Alex.

"Oh, it's my birthday present from Elena," she explained, "a total makeover."

"It looks good," he complemented.

"Thanks," Alex uncontrollably blushed.

"So, is there anything interesting you're working on? As in inventions?"

"Nope, not yet. How 'bout you? Is there a solution to MC=E2 yet?"

"Uh…well…uh no, they're still working on that," stuttered Kyle.

Elena gave a suspicious look at Kyle.

"Of course," said Alex.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks, I'll be right back."

"I'm right behind you," Elena called following Kyle.

Kyle got four cups and began to pour punch into each of them.

"Hey, Kyle," greeted Elena.

"Hey, Elena," said Kyle, still concentrating on the punch.

"Do you even know what MC—that thing Alex just asked you about—was?"

"It's…a problem."

"You don't know what it is, do you?" Elena smirked.

"No," he admitted looking at her with weary eyes. "And to tell you the truth, I'm not the best at math."

"But you told Alex you were a math geek," she pointed out, "unless," Elena gasped, "you lied."

"Please don't tell Alex!" pleaded Kyle.

"Why not?"

Kyle bit his lip for a moment.

"You like her don't you?" smiled Elena.

"Me…no, I just think she's a very interesting person."

"And you like her."

"Ok, fine I like her. Are you satisfied?" he said annoyed.

"Very. But why do you have to lie about being a geek in general?"

"I don't know I'm just not smart enough for Alex."

"Ok, hold up dude _I'm_ not smart enough for Alex, but I still hang around her."

"That's because you're related to her," shot Kyle, raising his eyebrows.

"Ouch, that was cold."

"Look, just don't tell her, okay?"

Kyle handed her two cups of punch.

"Okay, but you've gotta tell the truth to her sometime. And if it makes you feel any better, she's never dated anyone before."

They headed back to Alex and Kia who were both drowned in conversation. Time passed on and the party was still enjoyable for the twins. Kayla suddenly pulled on Alex's arm when she was dancing.

"Alex, Alex!" she yelled urgently.

"What is it?" asked Alex, stopping.

"I don't know I can just feel it coming!"

"Wait, what coming?"

"Something bad."

Alex immediately pulled Kayla to the corner where no one could hear.

"What do you mean by bad?" she asked urgently.

"Bad, as in it's coming here to do something scary!"

By reading Kayla's voice and face, it sounded really bad.

"Can you see exactly what it is?"

"I'll try, but my sight is trying to improve."

"It's okay, just do the best you can," reassured Alex.

Kayla closed her eyes. In some ways, she didn't want to find out what it was. If it was as scary was Kayla put it then Alex didn't want it to tear it away from her party.

"It's a dark figure…flying," she said, keeping her eyes closed.

Alex's heart stopped. Doom.

"Kayla, go get your brother now!" ordered Alex.

"Geez, you're sound like my mom," sighed Kayla, opening her eyes.

"I don't care just go get him!"

Alex ran off to Elena. She found her flirting with a guy Elena went to Spanish class with. She pulled away by the arm.

"You could've waited a few minutes," complained Elena.

"We've got no time!"

"Chill out, Alex we've got till eight," she said pointing at the clock.

"That's not it," Alex brought her voice down, "Kayla saw Doom coming."

"Dang it!" she yelled in frustration. "Why did he have to come on our Sweet Sixteen?!"

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here!"

"What about the others?"

"Once we leave, they'll be safe."

Elena nodded. They went in search for Damian and Kayla. Both of them were arguing when they found them.

"C'mon, Kayla it's probably just hot air balloons again!" shouted Damian.

"It's not," she argued. "I can tell the difference from a hot air balloon and evil, thank you very much!"

"Unless, the balloon is evil," Elena jumped in.

All of them glared at her.

"What? Just trying to brighten up the mood here."

"Look, we need to go Damian," urged Alex.

"Nothing you say will make me go," he sneered.

"How 'bout Doom having your head for lunch?"

"Let's go," said Damian, suddenly.

It was too late. Screaming and the sound of cars crashing came from a distance. The party suddenly became silent. Everyone started to panic when the lights began to flicker. They could tell exactly who it was.

"Everyone calm down!" shouted Tom over the loud voices.

It became quiet again.

"He might not be coming directly toward here," reassured Jenna.

But Alex and Elena already knew enough that Doom _was_ coming there. Kia exchanged a worried glance with Alex. She too knew exactly what was going to happen. Alex gestured the door and Kia nodded in agreement. Alex and Elena quietly rushed Damian and Kayla out the door.

"Could you guys stop stressing out!" demanded Kayla once they were outside. "It's making me stressed out."

"You'd be stressing out if you'd met him before too!" shot Elena, irritably.

"Chill out guys!" said Damian. "Maybe he is just passing through."

They both stared at the children with wary eyes.

"He ain't passing through," said Kayla.

"You're really not making this any better Kay."

"Sorry, I only speak the truth bro."

"Then why did you lie about eating your broccoli!"

"Guys, stop!" interrupted Alex. "We need to figure out how to get out of here."

"I have an idea: how 'bout we just _walk away_."

"It's not as easy as it sounds," said Elena.

"Um, I hate break it to you guys," said Kayla wearily, "but Doom is turning around the corner there."

"Damian! Are good are you at teleporting?!" Alex looked Damian right in the eye.

"I don't know, but I can't go that far yet."

"Luckily, I have a plan B," Alex held out both of her hands. "Hold on to my hands and don't let go."

Once everyone was holding hands, Alex readied herself into a run. Before she even got the chance to sprint, a car landed right in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere this time," said a dark voice.

Doom hovered over them in anger and anguish.

"Seriously, how well is your teleporting?" Elena hissed to Damian.

"Hold on guys," said Alex.

Alex jumped up in the air and began to fly. She tried to go as fast as she did with Kia, but it was impossible with the double load in her hands. Lightening suddenly struck past them.

"You could go a little faster!" complained Damian.

"_You_ could lose some weight!"

"Guys! Arguing isn't going to help!" shouted Kayla, and then smiled. "Besides I can see a whole lot better up here."

"El, turn invisible," commanded Alex.

"Well, look who's the leader," she answered sarcastically.

"Just do it!"

Elena gave out a heavy sigh before turning invisible. Alex kept flying the same direction until she started to take big dips down.

"Look guys I'm gonna have to drop you off somewhere."

"No, we want to help!" protested Kayla.

"Well, at least _she_ does," countered Damian.

"Guys keep your voice down," hissed Elena.

Everyone screamed as Alex took another dip down.

"Ok, I think it's time to go back to the ground," Elena pleaded.

"I second that," agreed Damian, sounding fearful.

"Touché," said Kayla.

Alex landed on a nearby flat rooftop, relieved that all of the weight was off of her shoulders. Her eyes turned to panic when Doom was heading their way. She immediately pulled everyone behind a nearby door leading into a small cramped room.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," he taunted.

"We need to spilt up," advised Alex in a low voice.

"We can't leave Damian and Kayla alone though," Elena cautioned, "they don't know what they're going up against."

"Ok, then I'll take Kayla while you," Alex faced Elena, "take Damian."

"Where are going to go?" asked Kayla.

"You and I will try to lose Doom, while Elena and Damian go for help."

"Damian, can you _try_ to teleport us to the Baxter Building?" questioned Elena.

"I don't know if I can go to the Baxter Building," answered Damian, "but I can go to the bus stop near it."

"Then go to the bus stop," encouraged Alex.

Damian gave a short nod.

"You know the more you hide, the more I find you," Doom hissed.

"_Now!_" whispered Alex, urgently to Damian.

He grabbed Elena's hand and disappeared into thin air. _Bang!_ Doom slammed himself towards the door.

"Get behind me, Kayla!"

She immediately ran behind Alex. The hinges were slowly coming off as Doom continued to hit the door. Alex covered Kayla when the door came flying towards them. She screamed in pain as the splinters went through her back. Once silence came, Alex dropped to the floor.

"Alex!" shouted Kayla, bending down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just wait a few minutes and I'll be fine," she comforted in a weak voice.

She soon felt the splinters jump off of her back.

"Much better," she sighed.

"Bravo," Doom slowly clapped his hand together. "I've never actually seen you heal up close."

"Leave us alone!" said Kayla courageously.

"Kayla, don't," warned Alex as she got up to her feet.

"Being brave, are we?" said Doom evilly.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"For my plan to be complete."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Oh, just a little project I've been working on for the past sixteen years or so."

"Be careful Alex," hissed Kayla.

Alex glared at Doom for a moment, but he continued.

"You haven't figured it out yet," he sounded unimpressed, "and I thought you inherited your father's intelligence."

She stopped listening on the word, 'father'.

"You knew my father?"

"Yes, he and I went to high school together."

"Alex," Kayla tugged on her shirt.

She ignored her, "Who was he?"

Doom didn't answer. Instead he threw a net towards them. It suddenly stopped right in front of her eyes. Alex looked over at Kayla who was holding out her hands in front of her. _She must be stopping the net_, she thought. To help, Alex took a deep breath and blew the net over to Doom.

"Thanks," said Alex to Kayla.

"No prob, I saw it coming."

Suddenly Doom pulled the net off of himself and scowled towards them.

"I think it's time to go."

Alex pushed the air up causing the ceiling to crumble to pieces. She grabbed Kayla's hand and flew up into the sky. It was no doubt that Doom would follow them again, so what was the point of landing? She cursed herself. How could've she been so stupid…or gullible? Alex had always wanted to know who her real parents were. She loved Don and Sarah, but there was just something not there. It was hard to explain.

She looked back. To her surprise Doom wasn't behind her at all. Alex swiftly landed in an alley way and faced Kayla.

"Do have a phone?"

She was still in the process of replacing her own phone.

"Nope, but I have money for a pay-phone."

They walked back out into the streets towards the nearest pay-phone. Kayla handed her the change and Alex began dialing Elena's number.

"Hello?" said Elena's voice.

"Hey, El, it's me Alex," she answered. "Did you get help?"

"Yeah, but…we have bigger problems."

Her voice sounded uneasy. As if she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex, urgently.

"The pizza shop…it's…"

Elena sniffled before finishing.

"Destroyed."

Alex's voice became speechless. Was this true? That must've been where Doom went after she flew away.

"What do you mean by destroyed?" said Alex, nervously.

"I mean it's burnt everywhere!" she shouted. "It's not burnt to the ground, but everything is either charcoal or ash."

"Ok, calm down, we'll be there right away," reassured Alex before running out of time on the phone.

"What's wrong?" asked Kayla. Her eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Nothing, c'mon."

Alex grabbed Kayla's arm, but she angrily freed herself from Alex's grip.

"No! You're lying! There's something wrong!" shouted Kayla furiously.

"It's nothing you should worry about right now," she mumbled, pulling Kayla into the alley way.

From there Alex flew off to _Parker's Pizza_. They landed by a nearby bus stop and rushed towards the pizza shop. Half of Alex wanted to hide away from the pain, but the other just wanted to get it over with. Kayla sped past her in anxiety. She suddenly saw her stop in shock. Alex ran up to comfort her. _She must've seen the damage_, Alex thought. She placed a hand on Kayla's shoulder once she finally caught up to her. Kayla looked at her with glossy eyes and stared ahead. Alex went into despair when she looked up from Kayla.

The pizza shop didn't look much like a pizza shop anymore. A rundown building, ruins, both of those words described what became of _Parker's Pizza_. Smoke still rose from the building as firefighters went in to put the fire out.

"Kayla, thank God you're here!" cried the relieved voice of Damian.

Both of them looked away from the nightmare. Damian suddenly embraced Kayla into a tight hug. Elena tagged behind him, rubbing her eyes.

"Does it really look that bad, Damian?" said Kayla through her tears.

"Well…it looks bad, but we can fix it…don't worry," Damian comforted.

His tone seemed just as shaky as the others.

"El, what happened?" asked Alex.

"I don't know, when Damian tried to transport to the Baxter Building…he brought us here instead," she sniffled, "and then we saw everyone evacuating the shop. I didn't figure out why until…Doom came back and threw a bomb."

At that moment, Elena gave into her tears. Alex hugged her and cried along with Elena. This was all her fault. If Alex had been decisive enough to finish Doom off, then Aunt Jenna and Uncle Tom wouldn't have to pay for the damages for the pizza shop.

"This all my fault," muttered Alex with a lump in her throat.

"What are you talking about?"

Elena broke from the hug and look curiously at her.

"If had fought off Doom, then this would never happen."

Alex began to wipe off the tears running down her cheeks.

"Alex this is not your fault," said Elena sternly. "It's Doom's fault, okay. Not yours."

A thought suddenly came to her head.

"You're right," she agreed. "It's our powers!"

"Keep your voice down," hissed Elena.

"Think about it El, if we didn't have any powers then we'd be normal."

Elena was quiet, so Alex continued.

"And we wouldn't have to worry about people like Doom hunting after us. Plus I think that's the reason our real parents gave us up."

"Don't say that," advised Elena. "There had to be other reasons. Maybe it was just money or something like that."

"That's what I thought too El, but…"

Her voice trailed off.

"Alex, if our parents gave us up because we were…different, then I don't want meet them because we already have parents that care about us and accept us for who we are."

Alex looked over at Sarah and Don who were comforting Jenna and Tom at the moment. Elena was right. They had accepted them for who they were. Every science fair, birthday party, softball game, they were there no matter what.

"You're right," Alex nodded. "They have been there for us."

"See, and as for our real parents…they probably had a good reason."

"You're pretty smart you know that El."

"I know," she smugly. "I'm street smart not book smart."

"So, when do you plan on telling Mom and Dad we're going to be trained by the Fantastic Four?"

"Hey, who said it was going to be me?" said Elena, slightly offended.

"I just did," smiled Alex.

"Ha ha, very funny," she said, sarcastically.

"C'mon guys, let's go see what the damage is."

Alex gestured Damian and Kayla to break from their hug. As they walked over to their parents, Alex still felt that bitter guilt on her tongue.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

-Emyrox567


	9. First Day of Training

First Day of Training

"Hurry up already!" Alex shouted to Elena. "Damian and Kayla are bound to beat us there!"

Elena quickly grabbed her coffee and ran towards Alex. They hurried through the city to get to the Baxter Building. The school day had pretty much been same old, same old. Except for the chattering about what happened yesterday. Alex wished she could just ignore them. She still felt remorse about what happened. Elena and Kia kept telling her throughout the day that it wasn't her fault, but she was just too stubborn to listen.

They ran into the Baxter Building in high speed. Elena had slowed them down earlier for the craving of a cup of coffee. Relief spread throughout their systems once they made it into the elevator.

"Finally, we made it," said Elena, breathlessly leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," said Alex catching her breath.

"Hey, I needed my coffee!"

"Whatever, let's just go."

The elevators opened revealing a large wide-open space. Sunlight had reached each corner of the space with the help of the large wide open window ahead. Large inventions were centered in the room. Alex started to make her way towards them to investigate.

"Of course," Elena mumbled.

Alex was almost to the center of the room when Damian popped up right in front of her.

"Boo!" he said.

"Don't scare me like that!" she shouted.

"_Sorry_," said Damian sarcastically. "Reed asked me to use my powers, so he can measure its intensity…or something that."

"Well you don't need to go and scare people."

"Hey, who could blame me?" he shrugged. "It was the perfect timing."

Reed appeared on the balcony

"There you are Damian."

He looked up at the twins, "Oh I see you finally made it. I'm just doing a few tests on how you guys work in order to see what we're dealing with."

"Does that mean shots?" whined Elena.

"It might."

Elena groaned. She hated shots.

"Alright, I'm already working with Kayla and Damian on this, but Sue can take you in."

"Ok," agreed Alex.

They followed Reed to the upper level. He led them to a small lab where Susan worked diligently on the computer.

"Sue. Alex and Elena are here," Reed tapped on her shoulder.

She looked up from her computer and smiled at them.

"I see you finally made it," she said.

"Yeah, Elena just _had_ to have some coffee," Alex glared at Elena.

Elena glared right back at her.

"Ok, let's not blame anyone here," interrupted Reed. "You're here that's what matters."

He walked out of the room leaving the three of them alone.

"So, what do we need to do?" asked Alex.

"First I'll need a couple strands of hair from both of you," Susan held out her hand.

Alex plucked one small strand from her hair. Along with Elena, she placed it right into Susan's hand. Susan placed each hair in a small clear plastic container.

"Now, the DNA results won't come in until a few a days," she got up from her seat, "so right now, we're gonna do a few tests to see how powerful you really are."

She brought them back downstairs to the center of the room.

"Tell me the exact powers you have."

"Well," answered Elena. "I can control water and turn invisible."

"That's another thing we have in common," she smiled. Susan faced Alex, "And you?"

"I can manipulate air and regenerate."

Shock came over Susan's face.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," she returned to a normal face. "It just sounds…ironic."

Alex opened her mouth to say something, but Susan cut in.

"Anyway you girls are gonna need to step into here."

Susan tapped on the chamber next to her.

"What exactly does that do?" Alex looked curiously at the chamber.

"It measures how powerful you are. What you do is," Susan opened the door. "Step in. Activate you're powers the best you can and the results should appear on the computer."

"Sounds simple enough," commented Elena.

"Yeah, just don't try to destroy it like Johnny did."

"Got that."

"So, who wants to go first?"

"You go ahead Alex, I'll be fine," Elena pushed Alex forward.

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes.

Alex set her bag aside and stepped into the chamber. Susan slowly closed the door. It felt as if she were in a very thick outhouse. A few moments later she could her Susan's voice coming out of the intercom.

"Ok, now try to conduct as much wind as you can."

She concentrated as much as she could to activate her power. Nothing happened. An idea suddenly came to mind. There was hardly any air inside. Maybe that's why Alex was having trouble. She took a deep breath and exhaled it. With her hands, Alex grasped her breath. It formed into a small sphere rotating on the palm of her hands. She concentrated again. The air began to expand, stretching around her. Her hair became untied with the wind blowing around her.

"Good job, try to get more air."

"Alright," she answered.

The wind whipped around her body. She could feel the chamber rocking with the wind.

"Ok, that's enough, you can stop now."

But she couldn't. Alex could feel the air taking over.

"I can't!" she shouted.

"Hold on!"

That was all she heard of Susan. The rest were muffled conversations. They seemed very urgent. In the meantime Alex was trying her best to calm the winds. Nothing seemed to work. She was starting to feel hazy just as she did that day when she discovered her powers. This wasn't good. A gas entered the chamber. Alex began to cough and collapse to the ground. Everything slowly went black. The winds stopped.

"How long do you think she'll be asleep?" said the whisper of Damian.

"It shouldn't be long now," answered Kayla. "I think I can feel her waking up."

Alex slowly opened her eyes. Both Kayla and Damian were hovering over her.

Kayla smiled, "See I told you."

"Are you okay?" asked Damian with wary eyes.

"Yeah, I think so," said Alex weakly.

She sat up and looked around. Alex wasn't in the chamber anymore. Instead she was in the living room.

"How long was I out?"

"'Bout an hour."

"Yeah, you sure are a heavy sleeper," said Kayla.

"What happened?" asked Alex, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, when Reed was testing us there was some kind of commotion down at the lab," Damian began. "Elena ran in telling Reed that Susan needed her. Reed told us to stay where we were at—"

"But _somebody_ didn't want to listen," Kayla interrupted.

"What? I wanted to see what was going on. _Anyway_, I followed Reed to the lab and—"

"—and you dragged me along."

"Quit, interrupting me Kay!"

She shrugged, "What? I'm trying to tell the story too."

Damian groaned, "As I was saying _we_ followed Reed to the lab. And saw them scrambling around some control panel. Then I saw the chamber rocking everywhere! It was about ready to explode. When Reed pushed some kinda button, we heard someone coughing to death. But on the good side the winds stopped. Then when they went down to open the chamber…I saw you being carried out of it. What happened in there?"

"I dunno how to explain it," Alex rubbed her head.

She suddenly felt queasy in her stomach.

"Why do I feel so sick?"

"Reed said they put a sleeping gas in there," said Kayla. "If that explains anything."

"It does explain why I'm a little sick. You're not supposed to eat anything before being put to sleep."

She looked around.

"Where's everyone?"

"Elena is still being tested by Reed and Sue's in the kitchen."

As if on cue, Susan appeared in the living room.

"I see you're up," she said.

"Yeah, what happened?"

If only Alex had a nickel for every time she's asked that. Susan handed her a cup. She looked at it. Sprite it looked like.

"Drink it, it'll help your stomach," Susan took a seat next her on the couch.

She took a sip. It did work a little bit.

"Anyway, your winds were getting out of control. We had to stop it somehow. Putting you to sleep seemed to be the only answer at the time."

"Oh," she understood.

A hand unexpectedly ruffled her hair, "Hey sleepy head."

Alex looked up. Elena smiled mischievously down at her.

"Hey El."

"Alright, now there is a few things we need to discuss," Reed walked in with full concentration on his clipboard.

He looked up from his clip board and saw Alex.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Better," said Alex.

"That's good, now it looks like each of you are going to need different teachers. For example Alex, Johnny is going to have to teach you how to control your powers properly."

"Why?" she gave him a confused look.

"Johnny seems to have a very similar power to you. You know the ability to fly and an elemental power. So, he'll be teaching you how to keep your powers under control."

_Great_, she thought sarcastically. Johnny was most likely no more different than Elena. So this might be interesting.

"And for you Elena, you are going to have to trade off teachers for once and awhile between Johnny and Sue. Kayla will be taught by Susan and Damian will be taught by Ben. Then after everyone's individual training, we'll gather around, where you'll be taught by me. Any questions?"

"Why are we seeing different people instead of us being together?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Each power has its own individual need, so we're just pairing you guys up with the ones who that same similar need," explained Susan.

"Oh, I get it," Kayla nodded.

"So is everyone clear now?" asked Reed.

"Yep," answered Alex.

"Great, we'll get started today and continue on for the rest of the week."

Reed led Alex down the hall in search of Johnny.

"I presume that you're not causing NASA any trouble anymore, right?"

"Nope, I'm done with NASA," she said. "Actually I've decided to move on to Area fifty-one."

He chuckled, "Don't even try. Their system is impossible to get into. Even I have trouble."

"Don't worry, I was just kidding."

"You seem to be feeling pretty good for someone who was just put to sleep. It must be your regeneration."

"Yeah," said Alex, uncomfortably.

Johnny was found playing video games in his room.

"Johnny," Reed tried to get his attention.

He looked up at Reed.

"Didn't I say you have responsibilities now?"

"Maybe, I don't know," Johnny shrugged. "I might've been busy doing something else when you were telling me."

Both Reed and Alex groaned. Typical.

"Well, you're supposed to be teaching Alex at the moment."

"Oh, right."

He got up from his beanbag chair and headed towards them.

"So, what do I do with this teacher thing?"

"You're teaching Alex how to fly."

"Right," Johnny faced Alex. "Don't worry; I'll be a cool teacher."

"Alright, so why don't you guys go out on the balcony and get started."

Johnny nodded as he led her downstairs.

Elena rummaged through Alex's things as she waited for Susan to return. It was basically was she expected. Her laptop, blue-prints, and an application for a worker's permit. Wait, an application for a worker's permit? Did Alex really feel that bad for the fire? It wasn't even her fault. She just didn't lose Doom the way she thought she did. Unless there was something that Alex didn't tell her. When Elena first heard of Doom in her younger years, she feared him. Now that she had faced him enough times, she resented him. He caused so much pain for her and her sister.

"Okay, so you need to consider how fast you gonna go," explained Johnny.

Alex listened attentively to his explanations on flight. The balcony seemed to be a million feet away from the penthouse. But luckily, the weather was clear enough to fly in.

"Plus you've gotta consider the wind. But once you past the basics, you won't have to worry about the wind."

"Cool," she nodded.

"Before we start flying, let me see what you've got."

Alex nodded and thought of air. She felt her feet slowly being lifted off the ground.

"No wonder Doom keeps catching up to you. Your balance is completely off."

To her she felt balanced, but what did she know about this subject. He shifted her body in a different angle.

"There we go. Now you're balanced."

"I felt fine before though."

"Trust me this position will help you go a lot faster."

Johnny got a mischievous look.

"In fact how 'bout we race?"

"No," she floated back to the ground.

"Dang, you're just like Reed—"

He paused.

"What?"

Johnny wiped his smile.

"Nothing," he said. "Where did you say you came from again?"

"San Francisco."

"And you have no idea who your parents are?"

"Yup."

Alex wanted to ask why he was interrogating her, but she held it against her tongue.

"So, how was your Sweet Sixteen?"

She chose her words carefully. "Not what I expected."

"What happened?"

"Well, Elena dolled me up and then my parents threw us a party."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah, oodles," she said sarcastically.

"What else happened?"

"Well Doom tried to attack us again."

"He what—?" shouted Johnny dumbfounded.

Alex stopped her mouth from saying anything else.

"Why would he do that? This is like what…the third time he's done this."

"I guess; I haven't really been counting."

"What exactly did he say to you?"

"He said he keep chasing us because…he's trying to complete his plan after sixteen years or something like that. He wasn't very specific about that."

"It must be a pretty big plan if he's planning on using two teenage girls."

"Yeah or manipulating them."

Johnny chuckled, "Yeah, that's Victor. He'll go through great lengths to get what he wants."

His answer did anything, but reassured her.

"So, should I be worried?" she asked nervously.

"Maybe…I don't know. Reed knows him better than I do, but just keep us updated in case."

"Will do."

"Hey, Alex."

Alex looked over at Elena standing in the doorway.

"We need to get going."

"Oh, OK," Alex headed towards Elena. "See you later Johnny."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow."

They bid everyone goodbye and headed home. It was starting to get dark, so they quickened their pace. Alex wondered what Doom was up to in the first place. Sure the first time he attacked them was a mistake. But the other two were completely on purpose. She feared that it wasn't just her and Elena on his list. Kia, Damian, Kayla, their parents, the possibilities were endless. What could be Doom's master plan? Alex traced back to Kia's story. He had been after a couple files years ago. But which files? Was moving to New York one of the greatest decisions that her parents had made? Only time could answer these questions.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll _try_ to update as soon as I can since I'm done with school as of today. I just have a few more projects to take care of and my own orignal novel to write. So hopefully I can get the next chapter done soon.

-Emyrox567


	10. Sparks

Sparks

Alex hurried to her locker as school ended. It had taken a week to finally get approved for a worker's permit. She had planned to job hunting right away, but with school and training that was made impossible. Luckily that day was completely cleared, so she was taking advantage of every minute of it. Alex spun in her combination and opened her locker.

"Hey, Alex."

Kyle appeared leaning on the closed locker next to her.

"Hey, Kyle," she said.

"So…how are things going?"

"Pretty…weird, but okay. You?"

"Yeah, things are going okay with me too."

He nodded and sighed heavily. Kyle must've had his mind set on something.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go," Alex closed her locker. "But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Wait," he stopped her from going anywhere. "Are you busy this weekend?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"I was wondering if…you would like to…"

Alex waited patiently for Kyle to finish his sentence. It seemed to be for an eternity.

"Yeah?"

"Help me," he finally said.

"Sure, with what?"

"Setting up…Dylan with…your sister," said Kyle slowly.

She was surprised at this. She had never once noticed Dylan being interested in Elena. But then again what surprises hadn't showed up in her life yet?

"Elena and Dylan?"

"Yeah, I know I was surprised too."

"Since when?"

"Since last week."

Her eyes got big. "Wow."

"So can you help?"

"Well," she paused. "I'll try, but I'm not that very good at this kind of stuff."

"You don't have to be. We can just plan stuff out…together…alone."

Kyle, for some reason, smiled to himself.

"Anyway, I gotta go," she said.

"Alright, so I'll call you."

"Yeah just make sure it's at home. I still haven't replaced my phone."

"Okay, cool. I'll talk to you later tonight."

"'Kay, bye."

She hurried down the hall. Alex had to admit Kyle could be a little weird sometimes. But it was a good kind of weird.

Alex nearly walked around the whole city looking for a job. She didn't expect getting a huge paycheck, just enough to help pay for the damages for the fire. Just as she was about to give up, Alex spotted a retail store with a help wanted sign.

Elena polished her nails as she waited for Alex to return home. She had homework that needed to be done and it couldn't be done on her own. In her relief, she heard the door open and close. It was Alex. She knew it was.

"Hey, Al. Where've you been?"

"Uh, nowhere," she unanswered uneasily.

Elena looked back her with disbelief. "I've known you for the past sixteen years of my life. I think I can tell when you're lying."

Alex paused for a long moment. What was she hiding that seemed so important to keep from her?

"C'mon, why don't you just come right out and say it?"

"Fine, I got a job," Alex finally answered.

"Already?"

Elena could've sworn she'd postponed it somehow.

"Wait. How did you know—you looked through my stuff didn't you?!"

She smiled guilty. "Hey, let's go and blame people here. You're bag was open…so I just happened to come across your worker's permit form."

"That's still spying!"

Elena rolled her eyes. Alex just always had to be on the contrary.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not the one _still_ in an emotional wreck for the fire," shot Elena.

"I'm not in an emotional wreck!" she argued.

"Yes you are! And for the hundredth-millionth time: it is not you're stinkin' fault!"

"You don't understand! You never understand! I could've taken care of Doom when I had the chance. But no, I had to go and run like a chicken!"

Tears began to run down Alex's face. Alex _was_ in an emotional wreck. Whether she knew it or not. Elena was really beginning to wonder what really happened on that rooftop. She hugged Alex tightly, letting her tears stain her blouse.

"So, where're you working?"

"Oh just that old video store down the street," she sniffled.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "You mean Old Sam's?"

"Yeah."

They separated from their hug.

"I'm just warning ya. You're gonna get that much of a pay there."

She shrugged, "I know. But it's something."

The phone began to ring. Alex answered it and said, "Hello...Oh hey, Kyle."

Alex then went into her room. Elena smirked at herself. Kyle wasn't kidding when he said he'd ask her out that day. _Maybe I can listen to a little bit of their conversation._ She made her way to another phone in the apartment, but was stopped by Alex's booming voice.

"Don't even think about it!"

Darn! Elena had almost forgotten that they could communicate with each other using their minds. Or maybe she just knew her _very_ well. In the meantime, Elena gathered herself and began watching TV.

Reed collected the results from the printer. They had arrived a few days late, but they were here and that's all that mattered. He looked over them. Kayla and Damian were right. Their powers didn't come naturally. According the records before the accident, they were completely normal. It was too bad Kayla had to lose her sight. She was a sweet girl. Nonetheless, both of their powers were still developing, so it would probably take years until they were finally settled in.

"Hey, Reed, check this out."

He looked up from the files. Susan came in with a closed container.

"What is it, Sue?"

"It's Alex's blood."

"Is there something wrong with it?"

Susan set the container on his desk. She took out syringe that looked to be filled with blood.

"No. It's…something I can't explain in words," she said breathlessly. "Just watch."

She opened the container. It was filled with bacteria—he guessed. Susan then took the syringe and poked in the bacteria. What was she thinking? That blood didn't have a chance in that much bacteria. Susan then pumped the blood into the bacteria. Nothing happened.

"Susan, I don't think this is gonna work."

"Just wait."

To his surprise, something did happen. The bacteria began to decrease as the blood levels increased.

"Wow," he said dumbstruck. "And this is Alex's blood?"

"Yep, every bit of it."

"That's pretty powerful."

"I'm starting to see why Doom was after Alex and Elena in the first place."

"But he didn't even know they powers in the first place," he argued.

"Well, it's gotta be something. I mean Victor doesn't just go after anything."

Reed nodded in response. "Hm, you do have a point there. Maybe he _did_ know they had powers in the first place."

"But how?"

"I don't know. It must be one of his 'master plans' at work."

"Should we be worried?"

He shook his head, "No, if he wanted something to do with the girls I'm pretty sure he would have done something by now."

"True," she agreed.

"Hey, guys," a knock came from the distance.

Johnny stood at the doorway.

"Some professor is on the phone for ya, Reed."

"Thank you, Johnny I'll be there in a moment."

"I'd better go clean up," Susan took the syringe and the container.

Susan and Johnny began to head out of the room.

"Wait, Johnny," said Reed.

Johnny halted, letting Susan go ahead of him.

"Could you please put the kids' DNA results on file while I'm on the phone?"

"C'mon Reed," groaned Johnny. "First you ask me to become a teacher, and now you're asking me to your work."

"Relax Johnny; it's just scanning papers into the computer. I'm sure you know how to do that."

"Fine, but don't expect me to do anything else for ya."

"Alright, just leave the files in my USB drive."

Reed hurried out of the lab. He hoped Johnny wouldn't do anything stupid with those files.

Elena rushed towards the door. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Kyle."

"Hey, Elena," he said.

At her gesture, Kyle walked inside.

"So where's Alex?"

"She's in her room, but she'll be out soon."

Kyle fiddled with his fingers for a moment until finally speaking again.

"Would you be mad if I involved you in a small plan of mine?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What plan exactly?"

"Well…when I said I would ask Alex out today…I accidently blabbed that I wanted to set you and Dylan up. That's funny right?"

Kyle nervously laughed while Elena glared at him. How could he have set _her_ up with _Dylan_! Dylan was a nice guy, but he was kind of obnoxious.

Elena punched him on the shoulder.

"What in the world were you thinking?!"

He rubbed his shoulder. "Man, for someone who looks like they haven't lifted a finger, you're pretty strong."

She punched his other shoulder. "Answer the question!"

"I was nervous and I no idea what to say. Plus I wasn't really thinking—and don't…hit me again!"

"Then you shouldn't have set me up with Dylan!"

"I know, I'm sorry. Trust me, I just went over the plan with Dylan and he's not that very happy about it either. But he'll play along."

Elena was relieved that at least Dylan didn't like the situation either.

"What is the plan anyway?" she asked.

"Well, Alex and I plan the set up. Then, you know, maybe she'll warm up to me. Meanwhile you and Dylan pretend to be interested in each other," he explained.

"Fine, I'll go with the plan, for Alex's sake. But don't come crying to me if she finds out what you're doing."

"Deal."

Alex's door opened and closed in the distance. Elena put on a fake smile.

"So has Dylan talked about me lately?" she said loudly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because," she added a flirtatious gesture, "he sent me a weird text yesterday and…I just can't get over it."

"Hey, guys," Alex walked in.

"Hey, Alex," smiled Kyle, blushing uncontrollably.

Seriously, Elena could believe how clueless Alex could be. Alex flashed a concerned face at him.

"Why are you rubbing your arm? Did you hurt it somewhere?"

"Yeah," he looked vengefully at Elena, "some old lady hit me with her purse _very hard_ on the way over here."

"Geez, are you okay?"

"Yeah, the pain is subsiding."

"Well, I oughta leave you kids alone to your _study date_," said Elena.

She walked past them and towards the hallway.

"Oh, and Kyle. Don't forget to tell Dylan I said hi."

Elena nearly puked at the comment.

Johnny ran through the penthouse in the search for Ben. He had just discovered something unbelievable and needed to share the news with somebody else. Ben was found sitting on his bed, reading a book in his room. Johnny rushed in nearly out of breath.

Ben looked up from his book and said, "Don't kill yourself, kid."

"You wouldn't believe what I just found out."

"Let me guess…Jessica Simpson asked you out."

"No," he paused and smirked to himself, "but that's not a bad idea."

"Look while you smirk to yourself, I'm gonna read my book."

Johnny came out of his smirk and took the book from Ben.

"What the—!"

Ben got up from his bed towering over Johnny.

"I know in the past I have said many things that are…irrelevant, but this is actually important."

Ben dove for his book in Johnny's hand. In turn, Johnny moved back. He lit free hand with fire holding the book over it.

"Just hear me out and then you can go back to reading."

"Fine just get on with it," Ben sighed heavily.

"Alright like I said you won't believe what I just found out. I was helping Reed out with a few files and when I put in Alex and Elena's…the computer started bringing up DNA matches. So I decided to look more into it. It said that it matched perfectly with Alexandra and Elena Bennet's DNA to Alexandra Alicia and Elena Susan Richards's DNA."

Ben looked at him wide-eyed. "You're not saying that—"

"Oh yes, Ben—Alex and Elena are the twins that left us sixteen years ago."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you guys are having a good summer.

~Emyrox567


End file.
